A Destiny Altered
by weepingelm
Summary: We all know the story of Arthur and Merlin's destiny, as told in the televisions series, well this is what would have happened if Hunith had sought help as soon as he was born and if the druids had nurtured and provided a safe haven for both Merlin and his mother from the onset. Canon A/U warnings/pairings to be added
1. Chapter 1

Merlin and his mother, Hunith had lived with the druids since just after he had been born. As soon as Hunith realised that Merlin had been born with magic she was scared for her son and unsure what to do. The villagers were kind, but hadn't even accepted the fact she didn't have a man very well. In fact it was only that she was a healer that had allowed her to stay in the village at all. A chance meeting with a druid who had escaped a massacre of his camp gave Hunith the opportunity to look more closely at another option she had been considering. Rather than to stay in the village and risk her son's exposure. Hunith had helped the druid by treating some small injuries he had sustained in the attack, and allowed him to rest overnight, before continuing his travels once more. The druid saw her son's magic and at Hunith's suggestion she travel on with him to a large druid camp where she would have support in looking after a magical son. Hunith felt she really didn't have a choice. The village wouldn't have been safe to stay in. Although magic wasn't banned in Essetir as it was in Camelot, they still wouldn't have been safe, someone would have either told Uther Pendragon, and he would have sent someone across the border, or their own King Cenred would have wanted to control and use him or sell him to someone else. Hunith's decision not to stay in her village caused a shift in the destiny of her son. One she wasn't even aware of, a change that would have a profound effect on her own life as well as destiny.

Iseldir the druid chieftain had welcomed them with open arms and told the amazed woman that her son's birth had been a thing of prophesy, and that he would one day join forces with the Once and Future King, and return magic to the land. All the druids treated Hunith and her son with kindness and love, and so she never regretted her decision. The only thing that concerned Hunith was the burden the druids seemed to believe her son would carry. She would much rather he had been born to live a normal life. And for the first few years he did, although they were always watching for Uther's knights they successfully avoided detection. The cave system they lived in was well hidden and was never discovered. Although Merlin was using magic from the very moment he was born the druids let him be a child, just helping Hunith keep him safe and helping to control some of his more mischievous actions. They all agreed it was as well that he had such a loving and gentle nature. He was universally loved by all the druids that came in contact with him, even those who were not privy to his place in destiny. And Hunith was a valued member of the society.

When Merlin reached five the druids started to spend time with Merlin teaching him how to control his power. By the time he was ten he was helping to protect his adopted people by providing strong wards that prevented the Camelot's knights from finding the entrance to the caves they lived in as their patrols became more numerous and persistent. The Druids still had to take care not to leave tracks but they had lesser magic users that could help with that. By the time he was sixteen Merlin's magic was stronger than anything any of them had ever seen. He used the earths forces like they were his own to command, and he had mastered complex spells as well as his instinctive control of the elements. With his help the camp and grown in size and protected many magic users from persecution that might otherwise have died. With each person saved destiny shifted a bit more as the need for revenge decreased with each life saved. On Merlin's sixteenth birthday Iseldir, the camp chieftain, spoke to Merlin and his mother, telling them the time had come for him to fulfil his great destiny. In Camelot the Kings son had reached adulthood, he was eighteen and would soon be crowned as the heir apparent to the throne. He would need the protection and guidance of Emrys so that the golden age could return to Albion and they would all be free once more. Hunith was less than happy, but was comforted in the knowledge that her uncle was Court Physician and could at least keep an eye on Merlin. Gaius had kept contact when he could with his niece and understood the concerns Merlin's mother had. After all her son was now a young man and needed to find his place in the world, she knew he wasn't meant for farming or living the quiet life of a druid.

Before he left for Camelot Merlin had long talks with the elders to try and gained some understanding of what he needed to do. But it was all very vague. In the end Iseldir told the boy "Trust the triple goddess to lead you, it is your destiny, the best advice I can give is follow your heart. But know that your destiny lies with the Once and future King who will unite the lands and together you will see peace and prosperity return to all."

In the week leading up to his departure Hunith sewed her son some new clothes, hoping he didn't have another growth spurt before he was settled and had funds to replace them. The mother and son sat every evening and talked and made the most of their time together, they had always been very close. Then on the morning of Merlin's departure Hunith hugged her son, and with tears in her eyes, made him promise to take care and not let anyone know of his talents.

Handing him a letter she told him "Give this to your Uncle Gaius as soon as you arrive, and Merlin promise me to look after yourself and eat properly, also return home if you are in any danger I couldn't bear to lose you"

"I will mother, although I can't promise to completely keep out of danger. I have a destiny to follow, but I will be careful. I have asked Iseldir and Will to look after you. Send for me if you need me I will leave Ozzy with you, I cannot take an owl with me after all, but if you need me he will bring a message" Merlin hated to leave the owl he had saved as a chick and who had remained at his side ever since The bird was well trained as a messenger and might be useful for Hunith. He would also miss his childhood friend who had come with them all those years ago to the camp. His parent had died and Hunith had looked after him ever since. He was the older brother Merlin never had.

Hugging his mother for the last time Merlin turned and walked out and down towards the road. Will and Iseldir were waiting for him. It would be the first time the two boys had ever been apart, Will even offering to go with Merlin had ever been apart. He had been very vocal in trying to stop Merlin leaving but in the end had had to accept it when Merlin had begged him to stay and look after Hunith. "Look after yourself Mate" Will said with his characteristic grin "I wish you would take me with you"

"Will, I want you to look after mother for me." Merlin then turned to Iseldir "Thank you for all you have done, I will do my best not to let you down."

"You will not Emrys, have faith in your destiny" Iseldir always called Merlin Emrys when talking to him about his destiny. Only using Merlin when non magical matters were being discussed, and then only under protest. Merlin turned and forcing himself not to look back he headed into the forest and towards the road that led to Camelot and his new life.

Merlin in many ways looked younger than his sixteen years, he was tall but very slender and appeared to be all limbs. He had high cheekbones and the most amazing cerulean eyes that turned a pure gold as he used his magic. This thinness made his ears appear even more pronounced than they were, but overall it was a face you could look at and find an ethereal beauty in. The black hair and pale skin competed the picture. Merlin had been well known in the camp for being clumsy, a result it was felt, of the pure magical power that flowed through his veins. But he had remained a kind and gentle soul who put everyone before himself and was well loved.

As Hunith looked at her son walking away she wondered when she would see him again, and whether he would remain safe in the kingdom that, more than any other, persecuted magic users. Her only consolation was that her uncle lived and worked in Camelot and had promised to help her son however he could. Gaius he had used magic before the Great Purge, afterwards he had stayed behind, after promising his friend the King never to practice magic again, Gaius continued to advise the King and tried in his own way to curb some of his more extreme actions. His niece found Gaius's position hard to understand, but nether a less she trusted him to protect her son.

Merlin did as advised and walked to the main trail to Camelot and walked along it. He saw a few people either on horseback or wagon and a few like himself who were walking. He marvelled as he walked at the nature all around him. By walking alone he got to see more than he would if he had joined up with someone else and he was confident he could protect himself if necessary. Merlin had always had a great affinity with nature and this suited the druids with whom he grew up. Yes he had killed to eat, but always limited whatever he took from nature to what was necessary and no more. As he neared the end of the first day of his two day his journey and had just spotted a good place to spend the night, he stepped to one side as he heard a group of fast moving horses approach. Looking round he saw the red capes of Camelot Knights heading back from a patrol. Merlin once asked Iseldir why the knights wore red when it made them so visible.

The chieftain had replied "That is just the very reason, they what the people to know they are watching them, it makes the non-magical community feel protected. To those like us it spreads fear."

At that moment Merlin understood what he had meant, there were a dozen men on horseback their capes a very visible sign of who they were. They served in just after overtaking him and started to dismount just at the place he himself had chosen, they were laughing and talking as they did so. Merlin was watching them curiously he had never seen knights so close up before. They were mostly young men the leader was, he thought, just a few years older than himself, blonde and muscular. As he ordered the other men to their tasks he glanced across and caught Merlin's eye. Raising an eyebrow he shouted "What's the matter boy not seen the Knights of Camelot before?"

Merlin looked at the leader, he knew he should be more careful but he had walked all day and was tired and now it looked like he would have to find another site to stop. So his mouth engaged before his brain, something his mother had always warned him about. "Not close up and for that I am grateful, I was going to sleep there"

The blonde smiled arrogantly "Well now you can't, we have more right than you not to mention we were here first."

"Oh you own the forest now do you?" Merlin snapped looking across at the small stream and watching the horses drink just where he had intended to"

The blond smirked "No but my father does" he and his men laughed as the turned their backs on Merlin and ignored him.

Whilst Merlin was universally liked and pacifist by nature he did have a stubborn streak which chose just that moment to surface. Ignoring the knights he walked slightly upstream from the horses and threw his bag pack down intending to camp for the night regardless of the knights. He looked at the water which looked clear and inviting and knelt down to drink his fill. As he was drinking he sensed someone approaching him and looked at the reflection in the water and realised it was one of the knight, presumably intent on making him move. Merlin very carefully used his magic to sense the man behind him and moved at the last moment, Instead of being pushed into the water as planned. Merlin moved enough so the man behind him lost his balance and went into the water himself. There was a splash and several men ran forward to help the man out.

It was the blonde, he hadn't fallen in but rather had got his trousers wet as he stepped into the water managing to keep his balance.. It was his pride that was damaged more than anything else. Looking at his facial expression Merlin found himself starting to laugh. "Did you enjoy your trip?" he asked as straight faced as he could "But you have stirred up the water, I'm afraid you will have to go further upstream now if you want a clean drink"

The other knights approached Merlin menacingly. He realized he couldn't use magic to get himself out of trouble so smiled and lifted his hands in a gesture of peace. "Look, no hard feelings. How was I to know you were behind me? Anyway you pinched my camp site after all and his trousers will soon dry once you have a fire going"

Merlin was grabbed by two of the men one of whom asked the blonde "What do you want doing with him Sire?"

The blonde studied Merlin as if he were an insect before asking him "Well what do you think we should do with you?"

Merlin tried to buff his way out of the situation. "Let me set up my camp and leave me alone? After all there is enough room for everyone"

One of the men holding him cuffed Merlin round the ear. "Do you know who you are talking to boy" he snarled "This Prince Arthur of Camelot"

Merlin looked at the blonde "Ah!" he swallowed thinking this is a good start when meeting his destiny, he would certainly have his work cut out if he was this arrogant.

Arthur studied Merlin once more before smirking "No I have a better idea, my servant broke his leg and we had to leave him behind, you can act as our servant." He grinned at his own cleverness "Collect firewood, get a fire going and a meal then feed and groom the horses, when you have done that set our bedrolls out for the night and finally wash up"


	2. Chapter 2

Merlin rolled his eyes, so this was his destiny, it was a good job he had a sense of humour because it was clear he would need it. "I am not your servant, in fact I am not even a citizen of Camelot so I don't think so"

Arthur looked at the younger man with surprise and just a hint of respect "So where do you come from and why are you here?" he demanded "You are clearly a peasant"

"I am from Essetir and I am in Camelot at the invitation of the Court Physician who has requested that I become his apprentice" Merlin looked at the Prince refusing to drop his gaze "I may be a peasant but I am a free man"

Sir Kay growled "Show some respect to the Prince"

Merlin looked at the knight "Because he is a Prince or because he deserves it?" he asked "I may be a country boy, but where I came from respect has to be earnt"

That was true and Merlin himself had found it irksome when the Druids bowed to him as some sort of god when all he had done was to be born with stories about him, ones to be honest he wasn't even sure were true. He had never felt himself special in anyway.

"Or are you suggesting that Prince Arthur has a right to respect because he is his father's son. Are you surrounded by bootlickers?""

That hit a nerve with Arthur "I hope I have respect for my own actions" he snapped.

One of the knights spoke up trying to calm the situation. "Sire I remember Gaius mentioning the boy, he was most impressed and pleased to be getting help at long last" the knight turned to Merlin and smiled before stepping forward his hand outstretched "My name is Sir Leon, you will find Gaius a wonderful man"

"I know, he is a distant relative" Merlin took Sir Leon's hand in surprise and shook it, pleased that his great Uncle was so well thought of. "He wrote to me and asked him to join him now he is getting older" Merlin paused his eyes twinkling as he looked at Arthur "I can't believe Camelot's physician bows and scraps because of who someone is, that's not how I remember him"

"And just what help does he expect you to be?" Arthur demanded

"I am knowledgeable about herbs and healing my mother is a healer Sire" the last word was laden with a sarcastic tone. Then he smiled at Sir Leon "Thank you for your kind greeting Sir Leon, I would be happy to join your camp and help were I can. I have travelled a long way today and it will be pleasant to have company"

The Prince was surprised at Merlin's reaction he was used to his name causing a different reaction and it was different and in a good way even if disconcerting. There was a hint of respect in Arthur voice when he spoke saying "Then join us, but if you expect food you will need to work for it."

It was Merlin's turn to smirk "That is not a problem I am used to doing my far share Sire, I have never had food just given me on a plate without me working for it" The implication was clear. "If you wish I will eat my nuts and berries I have packed." Then with a mocking bow Merlin smiled. As he spoke he could imagine his mother's face and how mad she would be if she could hear him. She always said he had always been too cheeky for his own good. He wondered if she was right after all Arthur was a Prince. But Merlin had been brought up with tales of how they would work together and he had somehow thought of them as equals. Well he would soon find out if he was going to get away with it. Some of the knights looked like they wanted to kill him for his impertinence. Merlin knew he could protect himself, but if he used magic now he could kiss goodbye to getting to know the Prince and allowing him to see the good in magic.

"I will go and find some firewood. I am happy to cook for you if you have stores, but I will not look after your horses, I haven't ridden them!" he added as way of a gesture "But if you are used to a servant I don't suppose your cooking is up to much"

As Sir Kay walked towards Merlin in a threatening manner Arthur put his hand out "Leave it" he followed Merlin with his eyes as the youngster walked into the forest. "There is something about him and he's right none of us can cook, so it might be worth putting up with him" then he turned to Leon "So you've heard about him have you?"

"Gaius mentioned it just before we left Sire. He seemed to be looking forward to having help" the knight paused "How old do you think Merlin is? He seems younger than Gaius led me to believe. Yet he is traveling alone."

"I have no idea. I can see why Gaius wants help he seems to have been old all my life." Arthur grinned he had always thought of Gaius as his second father, in fact Gaius had had more to do with him as a child than Uther had."

With that the topic of their conversation returned carrying a large armful of wood "That didn't take you long" Leon said in a surprised tone

"Well we are surrounded by the stuff" Merlin quipped dryly as he set about making a fire and lighting it. Leon fetched their supplies and a couple of rabbits they had caught earlier and handed then to Merlin keeping the rabbits to skin.

The food was on cooking by the time the knights had fed and groomed the horses. All the time Arthur watched Merlin from a distance. It was strange he felt almost as if he had always known the cheeky young man. But he also knew it was the first time they had ever met. Maybe, he thought it was the fact that he was related to Gaius. It was funny though he couldn't remember the Physician ever talking about any family.

Once the food was cooked Merlin told the knights to help themselves then he got out his nuts and berries and started to eat. Arthur frowned "Have some of this you idiot, you cooked it"

Merlin looked up in surprise "I have my own food Sire"

Arthur grabbed his spare plate and dished some of the stew up and handed it to Merlin "You are all skin and bone you look like you could do with a good meal" he looked at the collection of food Merlin was eating "What are you a squirrel or something? Get and eat some meat"

Merlin took the plate and started to eat, he wasn't going to turn down a hot meal. The nuts and berries were nice but they would keep. He did eat meat but when traveling it was easier to carry dry foods and pick things as he walked. "Thank you" he said between mouthfuls "s good"

"You should know you cooked it" Arthur grinned.

Merlin washed the pot and plates once they had finished then found a space nearby to sleep. He was careful not to encroach on the knights as he wasn't sure if he was wanted. But at the same time he did appreciate the warmth of the fire and the protection of the knights. He would be able to sleep without keeping one eye open. With his belly comfortably full, he led awake for some time thinking about the Prince and whether it really was true that they had a destiny together. It was hard to see to be honest. The Prince was arrogant and spoilt, although admittedly he did get better with time. Merlin also worried about the next day when he arrived at Camelot. He would be living in a city where magic was an automatic death sentence, and the King, Uther was known to be a tyrant amongst the druids. Merlin knew of so many who had died at his hands, or at least at his order. It was said that pyres were lit at least once a week, as some poor soul was burnt to death just for being accused of sorcery. Not for the first time Merlin wondered why did his life have to governed by this prophesy? Why couldn't he be free? Yet at the same time seeing Arthur for the first time seemed to feel right to him, like a piece fitted into a puzzle.


	3. Chapter 3

As always Merlin woke early, years of living with the druids had helped with that. He looked around and saw everyone but the surly knight from yesterday were still asleep. The Knight was clearly on guard and looked bored. Merlin didn't fancy having to deal with the comments he was sure to get, but at the same time he wanted to be on his way early. Unlike his camp companions he had to walk and wanted to reach Camelot before darkness. He cursed wishing that the chieftain had allowed him to use a transportation spell. But Iseldir had said it wasn't safe as he couldn't be sure he wouldn't been seen, not only that but that magic should not be used frivolously. Merlin was sixteen and wanted to be frivolous sometimes, but knew better than to argue. Then he smiled Iseldir wasn't here so he wouldn't know. With that Merlin's eyes flashed golden and the knight slowly sank down next to a tree and was asleep before he hit the ground. Merlin quickly packed up after making his way from camp wake the Knight with another flash of magic.

With that he set off on his way. After half an hour Merlin stopped and got out his uneaten nuts and berries from the night before and ate them, they would hold him until he reached Camelot, if he saw anything growing on his way he could always eat then. The set of once more smiling to himself and wondering how the knight would explain Merlin's absence.

In the camp Arthur was the next awake. He sat up and stretched before looking round the camp. The fire had gone out bit that wouldn't be a problem they had bread and cheese packed to break their fast. Standing up he went to wake Leon and the others. It was them he noticed their visitor had gone. The Prince looked across at Sir Kay who looked decidedly sleepy. Arthur had often thought the knight sleep when on guard duty but had never caught him. He smiled to himself and called out

"Sir Kay wake everyone up and get our guest to collect more wood for us"

Kay looked at the Prince and smirked "I'll be pleased to Sire, the lazy peasant needs to learn who his betters are."

Kay looked around puzzled "Where is he, I could have sworn his bedroll was there" he pointed at the spot Merlin had slept in.

Leon spoke up "That's where he was when I handed over to you"

Arthur raised an eyebrow "So when did he move Kay? After all you were on watch" his voice was cold and hard.

"He must have snuck away like a thief, I bet some of the supplies are missing" the knight growled glancing round the camp. Then he clearly realised he was in trouble.

"You were on guard so why didn't you notice? Not sleeping were you?" Arthur asked.

"No Sire, I must have happened whilst I took a piss, I could tell he was a sneaky one, my eyes were only off the camp for moments" Kay protested

"So in moments Merlin packed up and walked past you did he?" Arthur looked at the ground "He walked right past where you would have been. In fact I can't see any sign of you moving far." Then Arthur pointed at the ground under one of the trees "In fact that looks like you were sat down"

Kay knew he was in trouble the Prince was famed for his tracking skills, he kept silent not wishing to incriminate himself further. He couldn't remember sitting down but he did remember waking up. He hated guard duty and often tried to get a rest when he was supposed to be on full alert. But he normally made sure not to fall into a deep sleep.

Arthur took the silence as a sign of guilt "When we get back to Camelot you will go on the night rota for a week and if ever I hear of the slightest hint of you sleeping on duty again I will have your knighthood removed. We could have all been killed in our sleep. Now collect the firewood so we can have a hot drink and then feed the horses whilst we have some food." Arthur turned away in disgust, he looked at Leon "Not that I believe it but check our supplies. I can't think the boy would have taken anything after all he is headed for Camelot"

Merlin walked along the road the ground underfoot was dusty and so he decided to walk just into the forest, that way he wouldn't be in dust all the time but could follow the roads direction. When an hour later he heard horses he stepped behind a tree out of sight, he didn't want any tormenting from the knights. But he found himself grinning as he saw Sir Kay at the back of the group and heard his companion say "It's your own fault you idiot, It's a wonder you haven't been caught before. So just man up and accept you punishment like a man. If the King hears about it you won't get off so lightly"

It was mid-afternoon when Merlin first caught sight of the towers of Camelot. When he got closer he looked around to make sure he was alone then using his magic cleaned his dusty cloths and body before setting off at a slightly faster pace. As he entered the lower town he looked round in amazement. He had never seem so many people in one place before, nor so many buildings. The colourful clothes and different smells enthralled him. There was a market in the process of packing away but he managed to buy a pie from a stall holder with some of the money Iseldir had given him before he left. He bit into it with hunger and marvelled at the taste. Thanking the man he continued on the road up to the castle. The pie finished before he reached the gates. There was a guard on both sides and Merlin turned to one.

"Sir Could you please tell me where I can find the Court Physician?" he smiled as he asked. His mother always told him his smile could charm the birds from the trees.

The Guard looked him up and down "What's your business with him? There is a healer in the town"

Merlin bit down a comment, after all the man was only doing his job "I am to be his apprentice"

The guard nodded he had clearly been warned "To the right you will find a small door go up to the floor above and you will see the door. I believe he is expecting you. Don't go anywhere else until you get permission boy"

Merlin nodded all his earlier self-confidence vanishing. For all the talk of his destiny and great powers Merlin has lived a sheltered existence where he had been loved and protected. And here he was in the one place where magic was punished by death, where even if he was threatened in any way he couldn't risk using his magic. It was a daunting prospect for a young man in who in many ways younger than his years. He had after all never been away from home before nor even away from his mother and best friend. Merlin stopped at the bottom of the stairs and hesitated, he wanted to turn and walk back to the camp. But knowing the expectations of all the druids and magic users he took a deep breath and started to climb the stairs, feeling like a lamb to the slaughter. All his previous excitement gone.


	4. Chapter 4

When Merlin reached the Court Physicians door he stood looking at it for several minutes, He could hear someone inside, moving about. It the end taking a deep breath he lifted his hand and knocked firmly. As he did it made his knuckles smart, it was the first time ever he had knocked on a door and he hit it harder then he needed. But he had remembered his mother's words:

"Now don't forget Merlin that it is considered polite to knock before entering a room. I know we all live community here, so like you cough before entering a tent or cave, in the castle knock on the wooden doors. The nobility take great store in such things"

There was a gruff voice shouting "Come" so Merlin opened the door and stepped in closing the door behind him.

In front of him was a white haired man in long floor length robes. Merlin dug into his bag and removed the letter his mother had given him "Hello Sir, My name is Merlin I am to be your new apprentice"

The old man looked him up and down then broke into a smile "You have the look of my niece, your mother about you" he waved his hand "Come closer boy I won't eat you"

Once Merlin was closer the man leant in and quietly said "You are very welcome my boy, I am sure your mother said it would be best not to make our relationship known, but it is very good to see you. You have grown somewhat since I saw you last."

Merlin nodded nervously "I have said I am a distant relative no more Sir, I'm sorry I didn't think we had met before"

"I don't suppose you can remember, I was there for your birth my boy, now please call me Gaius" with that he pointed to a door in the back of the room. "You have come at an opportune time, I was starting to clear out the room for you, and since I have got older I now sleep by the fire at night and have used the old bedchamber as a store room. As you are to stay here it needs to be a bed chamber again, I am too old to be moving things so once I have got you something to eat you can start work"

Merlin grinned, which made him look even younger "I have eaten thank you, I bought a pie"

"That's good, but you need to watch your pennies my boy, come I will tell you what to move where"

Gaius took him to the small room and pointed to some books and other boxes then told Merlin where to move them to. "I had the castle carpenter put some more shelves up so it shouldn't take you to long"

Merlin grinned, this would be easy. So with a flash of his eyes everything started to move and flew out into the main room and into their new homes. Gaius looked at first dumbfounded then worried as he clipped Merlin round the ear "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING!" he lowered his voice "You could have had us both burnt on the pyre if anyone had seen that! Your mother told me you were a smart boy! Don't you know magic is banned here?"

Merlin looked embarrassed "I'm sorry I didn't think" in truth he had wanted to show off his powers, he knew his great uncle knew about his magic.

"Well you had better start thinking!" Gaius hissed, then seeing Merlin's face added "But that was very impressive, I didn't hear you cast a spell"

"I don't need to I just do it, I only need spells for more complex things" Merlin admitted

"Promise me you will be careful my boy, I don't want to have to send your mother bad news" Gaius said in a worried tone. "You have already met the Prince I hear"

Merlin nodded "Who told you?"

Gaius grinned "I would like to pretend I know everything but Prince Arthur came and told me He had met you on the road. He was going to let you ride the pack horse but evidently you got up early and had left before he could tell you" Gaius paused "The Prince is a good man if a bit …."

"Arrogant" filled in Merlin

"Merlin! You cannot say that! No I was going to say he finds it difficult sometimes, he is a young man with a lot of pressure on him to do well. As I'm sure you know, he never knew his mother and the king is a busy man, the prince spent many hours in this room when he was younger, he is almost like a son to me, I hope you make an effort to get along"

Merlin grinned once more "It seems I have no choice if the druids are right and we share a destiny"

"Ummmm I fear it might not be that easy" Gaius admitted "The Prince is not used to having friends, it can be a lonely life for him" Gaius stopped fearing he might have said to much "Now then wash up and you can walk with me to deliver the Lady Morgana's sleeping draft, the poor girl has broken sleep from nightmares. Then we can chat before having an early night, we have lots to do tomorrow"

Merlin frowned "Do the nightmares have a cause?" he asked knowing several cures from his time with the druids.

"She has suffered for some time now, The Lady Morgana is the King's ward, so no idle curiosity!" he warned "As long as she has her potion she is fine"

The two of them went out into the castle and entered the area where he Royal family had their chambers. Merlin was so busy gazing around in wonder that he walked into walls on two occasions causing Gaius to chuckle. If Merlin had been amazed at the town the castle stunned him, he had never seen anything like it. "However was it built?" he asked Gaius.

Gaius lowered his voice "It is said that Camelot was built with the aid of a powerful warlock, but it is best not to mention such things"

Merlin's eyes went wider "I suppose not" he agreed, as he continued to look around in wonder.

Gaius stopped at a door and knocked. The door was opened by a young girl with long brown curly hair and a pleasant smile, she looked at Merlin with curiosity as Gaius spoke "Hello Gwen, here is the Lady Morgana's potion" then seeing the girls interest in Merlin added "This is my new apprentice Merlin, I am showing him round the castle"

Gwen held out her hand to Merlin "Hello I am Gwen the Lady Morgana's maidservant, please to meet you Merlin"

Merlin took the proffered hand and blushed "Nice to meet you to"

From inside the room a voice could be heard "Who is it Gwen"

Gwen turned to speak "The Court Physician my lady and his new apprentice"

"Tell them to come in, I will meet the boy"

Gaius and Merlin went into the room. Merlin keeping behind Gaius, who bowed "Just bringing you potion and showing Merlin round the castle my lady"

Merlin saw a most beautiful young woman dressed in fabrics he had never seen the like of. Realising he was gapping he pulled himself together, bit was amazed when the Lady Morgana smiled directly at him. "I hope you will like it here Merlin"

Bowing awkwardly Merlin and smiled back. "It's wonderful" he stuttered

"You must forgive him my Lady, he is unused to anything bigger than a village" Gaius explained.

"Don't apologise I think it's cute" Morgana said with a smile.

As Merlin collected himself he felt something he never would have expected…..magic….and it was coming from the Lady Morgana! Although it was a rare ability Merlin was able to sense others magic, it was something he had always been able to do. Forcing himself not to show surprise Merlin allowed himself to wince at the term 'cute' as a teenager he didn't consider that to be a good thing, he was after a man, and was considered that, as far as working was concerned.

Gwen giggled on seeing his expression and he prided himself on the cover up, now he needed to find out if the Kings Ward knew she had magical abilities. It appeared to him that Gaius probably knew as 'nightmares' were, he knew, often associated with a seers powers developing. Was that why Gaius was giving the Lady his potions? He could see no reason otherwise for the nightly use of such potions. This was something he needed to talk to his great uncle about.


	5. Chapter 5

When Gaius and Merlin got back to the privacy of the physicians chambers Merlin turned to his great uncle "You know that the Lady Morgana has magic and that her nightmares are part of that?"

Gaius glared at the young man "That has nothing to do with you, and you must never mention it to anyone! What I am doing is keeping her safe, being the Kings Ward will not save her if he finds out. I want your promise"

Merlin looked at the physician puzzled "But I could help her control her powers as they emerge, your potions will not work forever!"

"I want your word Merlin! You must not meddle in what you don't understand do you hear me?" Gaius demanded again.

Merlin felt he was in a difficult position and must trust his great Uncle but he felt uneasy so he answered in such a way he could still work round things if he left he had to later, but for now he would do as asked until he was sure. "You have my word I will not interfere in what I don't understand. You are right I am new here." after all he did understand so if he decided to act he wouldn't be breaking his word.

Gaius seemed pacified as he looked at the young, and seemingly innocent young man in front of him. "Good boy, you will learn after you have been here for a time, sometimes hard decisions have to be made."

After they had a small supper Merlin retired for the night, Gaius warned him that they started early in the morning to make the most of the daylight. Merlin lay on his cot and starred at the ceiling thinking about the Lady Morgana. He knew he would have to help her, he had seen first-hand what had happened to those who hid such powers through fear, until they had arrived with the druids. But he would wait and watch for a time. He owed Gaius that much. He hated the thought of going behind his mentors back, and hoped it wouldn't be necessary.

Merlin spent the next morning following Gaius and learning the layout of the castle, and which of the market traders he was to use when buying supplies. The next day he set of to buy supplies in the market. Merlin set out with his coin and a basket. As he walked through the market he was once more enraptured by the sights, smells and all the different people. He was so taken up with gawping around that he didn't watch where he was walking and found he had walked into someone. Looking around Merlin started to apologise "I'm so sorry.."

Then he noticed it was the Prince he had walked into. The Prince looked at him disdainfully "Watch what you are doing you idiot! Are you blind or just stupid?"

Merlin blushed at the rebuke "I said I was sorry!" he snapped "You don't need to be such a prat about it!"

Arthur looked at Merlin as if seeing him for the first time. "Oh it's our new apprentice physician, your manners have not improved have they?"

"My manners! That's rich" Merlin found himself saying realising he really did need to control his mouth, his mother always said it would be his downfall.

"Take care you fool, you cannot talk to me like that" as Arthur spoke the two knights with the Prince stepped forward as if to grab Merlin expecting him to be thrown into the cells at the very least. Arthur held out his arm to stop them. Then looking at Merlin once more he spoke "You really do need to learn your place. You are no match for any of my men let alone me, I could take you apart with one hand tied behind my back. If you are going to pick fights you need to build muscle."

Merlin was embarrassed at being spoken to in such a manner in front of the town's people. With the druids he had always been treated with respect. So without thinking he snapped back once more "I could take you easily"

Arthur inspected Merlin's slender frame "I think not!" he grinned "A strong breeze would blow you over. But I admire you courage so I will give you the chance." With that Arthur picked up two broom handles from a stall and threw one at Merlin "This is a weapon a peasant like you might be able to handle"

As Merlin caught the wooden handle and adjusted his grip so he had a hand at each end, before he could do anything he was attacked by the Prince who clearly knew how to fight with a staff. Merlin raised the handle in front of him and tried to fend of Arthur. He was forced backwards very quickly. How he wished he could use his magic. As he fell backwards he saw his chance and moved a basket of produce in front of Arthur to trip him but Arthur soon recovered. It didn't take long for Arthur to have Merlin trapped the staff across Merlin's throat. The blond wasn't even breathing heavily. Arthur released Merlin then looked at the ruined produce and threw some coins to the stall holder and looking at the knights said

"Put him in the stocks to cool down, just as well put the ruined produce to good use. Then tell the physician were his apprentice is, as he was clearly supposed to be working" He grinned at Merlin "I admire your pluck boy, but you have to learn to pick your fights and for your sake I suggest you learn your place. Not everyone will be as tolerant as me" With that he walked off.

After he was released from the stocks Merlin made his way back to Gaius's chambers after washing the worse of the mess off under the water pump. As he walked in the door he received a clip around the ear "Ow"

"Why are you such a fool? You must learn to keep your mouth shut. If that had been Uther you would have been whipped. You are at court now boy and with your 'talents' you need to keep your head down and not attract so much attention. Your mother put you into my care I don't want to have to tell her your lip got you killed."

Merlin pouted "He was rude!"

"He is the Prince, and as such can do as he likes" Gaius paused his eyebrows raising into his hairline. "And you I suppose were politeness itself…..although I hear you called Prince Arthur a 'prat' or did I hear wrongly?"

"All my life I have been told we share a destiny, well they are clearly wrong! How can I share a destiny with someone like that?" Merlin said moodily.

Gaius looked at Merlin and sighed "You have to understand the Prince isn't used to people talking back at him. Even those close to him wouldn't dare, and many just want to get close to him for the influence it gives them. It has made him arrogant but he has a good heart"

Merlin sank down into a chair and looked at Gaius his eyes full of doubt. "Then what am I supposed to do? Even among them I a different, but here I have to hide myself or die. Are the druids wrong am I monster?"

Gaius sat down next to the young man who was now full of self-doubt "No my boy, never think that! You have a great talent and one day everyone will know it. But you destiny has placed a great burden on your shoulders. All I ask is that you try not to make things harder on yourself. I am sure all will become clear in time." He gave Merlin a hug "Come on let me get you something to eat."

Merlin went and changed and then sat with Gaius and ate his long over-due midday meal. Then he stood up "I will go and wash my clothes before they stink"

Gaius nodded "Before you do I want to give you something" he handed Merlin a large book wrapped in cloth.

As Merlin opened it his eyes went like saucers "A magic book!"

"It was given to me years ago but I think it might be better use to you. I know you have studied with the druids already but the book is very old. Just keep it hidden and don't get caught reading it"

The gift cheered Merlin "Thank you" with that he went hide the book with magic in his room before going to clean his clothes. Then thinking his eyes flashed golden and the clothes were clean and he grinned and sat on his cot and opened the book.

Gaius rolled his eyes in despair at the show of magic but said nothing clearly Merlin had already had a hard day. He would let it pass this once.


	6. Chapter 6

In the middle of the night as the whole castle slept, except for the guards on duty, Merlin was woken by a voice calling him. It was in his head, much like some of the druids used to communicate, but Merlin knew it wasn't any of them it was something or someone much different. It pulled him with a sense of urgency so he got up and quickly dressed before creeping out of his room and passed the sleeping Gaius. He followed the pull and found himself going down into the dungeons. As he reached the area the guards where sitting he quickly used a glamour to make himself invisible and walked carefully around them and down a further set of steps. These were clearly not used very often. Once he was sure he couldn't be seen Merlin summoned a light that helped him to safely transverse the stairs. As he reached a platform Merlin was amazed to see a great Dragon sitting on a rock waiting for him.

"How small you are for such a great destiny" The dragon said his head cocked to one side as he inspected Merlin.

"What do you know of my destiny?" Merlin demanded. He was surprised to see the dragon, he had understood they had all perished in the purge. Merlin then realising he was in the presence of ancient magical creature gave a small bow. "I am sorry, I should introduce myself my name is Merlin, I was surprised to see you I understood all the dragons were dead."

"I know who you are, who do you think called you?" the dragon paused "As to what I know I am a dragon, we can see the many paths of the future, yours has already changed one and may well change again before destiny is through with you"

"Then Mister Dragon you know I am here to help the Prince to bring back magic to the land? Though how I am supposed to do that when he is such a dollop head I'm not sure" Merlin couldn't believe he was stood in front of such a magical creature. Nor that the beast was chained up.

"The name is Kilgarrah, and you young warlock have much work to do if the prophecies are to come to fruition. For unless you work together with the young Pendragon magic is doomed."

Merlin shrugged "I have been told that all my life. But no one tells me how I am supposed to achieve that, are you going to tell me or shall I just go home. I don't fancy being pelted with rotten food every day"

"None of us can escape our destiny young warlock, it is up to you to find a way, and not for me to tell you" Kilgarrah looked at Merlin closely "Your mother has helped by allowing you to live with the druids. Maybe your path will be smoother than it could have been" with that he flew up into the roof of the cavern, his long chain clanking as he disappeared.

"Oi! You called me so the least you could do is help" Merlin shouted but it was clear he wouldn't get any more help this night. Scratching his head Merlin made his way back to his bed, he now had more questions without answers.

Merlin spent the following days getting to know the castle and his duties. He did his best but found castle life hard. He was used to the open forest and the easy comradery of the druids and the strict rules of the court stifled him. It was a huge change for the teenager and he was struggling to cope with his new life and the absence of his mother and friends. Not for the first time he wished Will had been able to come with him. He had managed to keep out of further trouble, then one evening Gaius informed him he would need to be up before daybreak.

"I need you to go into the forest and collect some herbs that grow several hours away. I normally buy them from a trader but his wife has just had a child and he will not be here for a couple of weeks. If you don't leave at dawn you will not get back in time" Gaius explained "So an early night for you my boy" he paused "It will make up for today I know you have been bored preparing medicines all day"

Merlin smiled at the thought of being able to get out into the trees and open air. As Gaius had said he had spent all day working on stocking up the medicine bottles. The city was so different and he missed the clean smell of the open country. "That's fine just give me a list and I will go for you"

So it was hardly light when Merlin set of on his journey. The castle and town was only just beginning to wake as he walked through it. It was several hours before he reached the area where the herbs grew and a further hour for him to find everything he needed. The he carefully wrapped the herbs in damp material to help keep them fresh then carefully placed then in the bag Gaius had provided. Before setting of back he sat and ate his bread and cheese. Taking the opportunity of being away from Camelot and isolated Merlin let his magic loose and enjoyed being able to use it to make flowers bloom and butterflies live. He even spent time making shapes form in the clouds, as he had often done for the children of the druid camp. It was mid-afternoon before he saw the towers of Camelot in the distance.

As he entered the city he could smell burning in the air. It wasn't until he entered the courtyard that he realised what had happened. The remnants of a pyre were being cleaned up and the ashes taken to the midden. Merlin approached on of the workers.

"What happened?" he asked

The man looked at him in amazement "Where have you been all day? There was a burning of a sorcerer. Everyone in the town was supposed to attend, by order of the King"

"I left before dawn to collect herbs for the Court Physician. When was the sorcerer's trial?" Merlin asked not understanding how he hadn't known.

"No trial he was caught red handed last evening and condemned by the King immediately. No need to waste time." The man looked at Merlin "You best get back to your master with them herbs, they must be important if you missed the burning"

Merlin ran to Gaius's chambers "You knew didn't you?" he demanded "You sent me away so I couldn't save him!"

"You would have put yourself at risk for no reason my boy, the man was seen by several knights and towns folk nothing could save him" Gaius looked apologetic. "You could have done nothing without exposing yourself"

"What did he do that was so bad?" Merlin demanded

"It wasn't bad Merlin, quite the opposite which is why I sent you away" Gaius looked embarrassed "Yesterday afternoon a horse bolted in the lower town and the barrels on the wagon came loose. Tom saw that if he didn't do something several women and children would be hurt or killed so he stopped the barrels. The trouble is the place was busy and too many people saw him"

"So he was burnt to death for saving lives! What sort of justice is that? Why didn't you stop it happening?" Merlin was yelling in anger

"My boy I have warned you Magic is illegal under pain of death. Now lower your voice before you are heard." Gaius looked nervously at the door. "There was nothing anyone could do"

"But that's barbaric" Merlin was shocked to the core.

"I agree, I did manage to smuggle him a numbing agent so he wouldn't suffer too much, one of the prison guard's wife and child were saved by Tom. Some of the town's folk also made sure the wood was dry so it burned quickly. I am sorry Merlin but I couldn't risk your life, nor did I want you to have to watch it" Gaius looked at Merlin and saw the young man was devastated. "It is harsh, but no one no matter what the reason is given any mercy of caught using magic. You have to understand that twenty years ago magic was abused by some and the King had to gain control"

Merlin sat down on a stool all aggression gone, he looked up at Gaius "So am I a monster?" he whispered.

Gaius moved to Merlin's side "No my boy never think that, you are special, but you must promise me you will be careful" he gave the teenager a hug. "Now go and wash and I will get you some supper" then wanting to stop the young man brooding he added "….oh and then you are to go and see the Chamberlain you are to help out at the feast tonight. I didn't think you would mind as you will get to see Lady Helen of Mora who will be singing."


	7. Chapter 7

Merlin tried to fight of his feelings of failure over the death of the sorcerer, he sort of understood Gaius's reasoning but still felt he could have saved him if he had known. He found it so hard to accept that even using magic for good had resulted in a man being burnt alive. After he reported to the Chamberlain he was sent to the great hall to help put all the tables and benches in place. The room was bigger than anything Merlin had ever seen before and he couldn't help but stare at the windows and the light they allowed into the room. After being shouted at a couple of times Merlin tried to concentrate on what he was supposed to be doing. He was diverted once more when he heard a couple of the male servants talking about an incident that morning just after the execution.

"If I was the King I would be worried, after all the witch said an eye for an eye, what do you think she meant?"

The second lad looked around to make sure no one important was listening. He didn't notice Merlin "I don't know but it was Tom's mother, I can understand why she was upset but too threaten the King was stupid, he won't stop until she is dead"

Merlin wanted at ask but knew they wouldn't tell him so he waited until he saw Gwen. She told him that as the pyre had died down Tom's mother shouted out that she would get revenge then disappeared. "No one knew either of them had magic. The guards searched everywhere but didn't find her."

Merlin frowned "If she had magic why didn't she save her son?"

Gwen shrugged "Who knows, someone said she didn't arrive until it was too late. She doesn't life in the town. Her son was only in for the market" then realising what they were talking about added "We really shouldn't be discussing this, we could get into serious trouble"

Merlin dropped it as Gwen was clearly uncomfortable talking. After the room was ready they were given the rest of their duties. Gwen was to serve Morgana on the high table. Merlin was given the back row of tables to the right hand side of the high table as he was inexperienced. He would be looking after the minor nobles with another servant. As the room filled later Merlin stood back and gawped. The fine clothes and jewels were something well outside his experience. As was the food that was piled on the tables. The king walked in and Merlin looked at the man who had killed so many of his kind. He felt the urge to destroy him but fought it back, if he did that he would be no better than Uther. Merlin was normally a pacifist and the feelings he experienced upset him. He turned his attention to the Prince and Lady Morgana who followed the King in. Both were dressing in their finest and looked stunning. Merlin felt a twinge of guilt as he thought of Morgana's magic and decided he would help her. It was the right thing to do, but he would need to be careful as if she couldn't accept it she might well inform the King and his life would be forfeit.

Before the meal began The King introduced the Lady Helen of Mora who started to sing to the assembly. As she sang Merlin noticed everyone appeared to be falling asleep. He felt the presence of powerful magic and pushed enough of his own out to stop the spell effecting him. As he watched Lady Helen left the stage an approached the high table. When about six foot away she stopped and removed a dagger from her sleeve and raised her arm to throw it at the Prince. He was clearly her target. Merlin looked up saw she was directly under the large candle holder, so with a flash of his eyes he made the sturdy rope, holding it, snap. It fell and trapped the woman underneath She was not killed and raised her arm and threw the dagger. Merlin did something he had only ever done once before, he slowed down time.

Leaving the spot where he was stood he ran several yards to the Princes side and grabbing him pulled with all his might, as he did the spell dropped and the woman snagged down dead. Her glamour fading exposing her as the condemned sorcerer's mother. Merlin meanwhile was led on the floor the Prince on top of him just as they had fallen. The dagger was imbedded in the back of the Princes throne, just where his heart would have been. By now all the assembled were awake and aware of what had happened. King Uther jumped to his feet and shouted for the guard as he ran to his sons' side. Helping him to his feet he quickly checked him over.

Merlin got to his feet shakily as Gaius arrived next to him "Are you hurt?" he demanded

Merlin shook his head "m'kay" he muttered having had the breath knocked out of him by the Princes heavier frame.

Uther looked at Merlin and Gaius "You saved my sons life, you must be rewarded"

Merlin blushed "There is no need Sire, I was just doing my duty"

Uther looked at the young teenager "No this deserves something special" then he looked at Gaius "Both of you come to my rooms tomorrow first thing and we will discuss what can be done." Looking at Merlin once more he added "But for now you shall join us at the feast" he turned to his manservant "Get another chair and put it beside the Princes."

The king then ordered the body removed and the feast to continue. Merlin reluctantly sat down but hated the fact that most of the people in the room seemed to be staring at him. Arthur nudged him "Eat up Merlin, make the most of it and don't worry about them they are jealous not everyone gets to sit at the high table" he gave Merlin a grin. "And thank you that was quick work, how you moved that fast I don't know, especially as everyone else seemed to be in some sort of trance."

Merlin looked at the Prince wondering if he had given himself away and was about to be arrested. "I had gone out for more wine so I suppose I missed that bit." He said thinking quickly. I heard the crash and came in just in time"

Arthur frowned he was sure he had seem Merlin in the room by the side wall just before it all happened, but deciding not to question it further he started to eat. He wasn't going to question someone who had saved his life. He had no doubt that without Merlin's intervention he would have died. Merlin ate what he could and left the feast as he saw Gaius rise to leave, he bowed to Arthur, the King having already left, and hurried out.

Gaius said nothing until they were back in their shared chambers "That was quick thinking my boy, I am proud of you, but why weren't you effected like the rest of us?"

"I felt the spell and stopped it effecting me. I made the lights fall then slowed time so I could get to the Prince in time" Merlin explained.

"Remarkable! Have you slowed time before?" asked a bemused physician.

"Once when I needed to catch a boy who fell from a tree he was climbing, but that was an accident….I sort of just thought it and it happened." Merlin admitted

"You are truly remarkable, I have never come across such power before." Gaius sat down and looked at his great nephew "Now what do you want from the King, as your reward, as he will insist on something"

"Nothing, I didn't do it for him" then Merlin got a wicked twinkle in his eye "Maybe I should ask for him to pardon the next sorcerer he catches"

Gaius shook his head in despair and cuffed Merlin round the ear. "Do that and you will lose your own head you foolish child"

The next morning Uther ordered his son to join him for breakfast but did not expose the reason why until they were joined afterwards by Gaius and a nervous Merlin. The king spoke to Gaius first. "I understand the boy is your apprentice, come to extend his knowledge with you"

"That is correct Sire. He studied under the village healer, an old friend of mine, when he had taught him all he could he asked me to take over the lads education." Gaius admitted failing to mention the druids and hoping Uther did not ask too many questions.

The King looked Merlin up and down "And his knowledge? I know he hasn't been with you long but is he any good?"

Merlin bit his tongue he wanted so much to point out that he was there and could speak, but even he realised that would be foolish in the extreme. Arthur smirked as he watched Merlin, fully understanding Merlin's expression and what was going through his mind. "I'm sure he is father or Gaius would have sent him packing by now"

That earned him a glared from his father "I am asking for a reason" he snapped. "Well Gaius?"

Gaius thought for a moment before answering "Merlin has the same knowledge and abilities as many physicians sire and in time I am sure will be a better one. He has shown he can tend wounds, stitch well and set bones. He has yet to gain all the knowledge he needs to cope with the illnesses that a Physician needs but he understand herbs and there uses. May I ask why you wish to know Sire?"

Uther rested his elbow on the arm of his chair before answering "I was going to give the boy a position in the Princes household, as his manservant, But that would deprive you of your apprentice and him an education. I hear he is quick of wit and maybe would, in time, provide the same counsel that you have provided for me. One that perhaps it is difficult for a noble to provide." Uther paused "If he is as good as you say then maybe he could ride out with the Prince on patrol. That way there would be medical assistance if needed and the boy could work with you when Arthur is engaged in his duties in Camelot. It won't be as good as having you with him but better than he has a present."

It took a moment before what the King was suggesting sank in when it did Arthur spoke out "Merlin would be exposed to danger on a patrol Father, he is barely out of his childhood. He would be a liability"

Both Uther and Merlin glared at him. Uther said impatiently "Don't be foolish you take squires with you and they are younger. I am not suggesting you give him a sword. No that is settled, from now on whenever you go on patrol or into battle the apprentice shall go with you. The position is a good reward for saving your life"

The King looked pleased with himself and ignored the glares his son was giving him and the stunned looks on Gaius and Merlin's faces. Gaius pulled Merlin out of the room after thanking the King on Merlin's behalf. "Thank you Sire most kind, I do believe Merlin is stunned into silence at your generosity"

When they get back to Gaius's rooms Merlin turned on his mentor. "MOST KIND! I save the Pratt's life and get given the job of following him around on patrol! I don't even know how to ride a horse…I will get a horse won't I? I won't be expected to run after them?"

"I suspect you will get a horse Merlin now stop moaning and think. This will make it easier for you to fulfil the prophesy. Anyway at east you won't be the Princes manservant, I can't see you washing his socks and cleaning up after him, you can't even manage that for yourself!" Gaius told the red faced boy. "Look on it as an adventure."

Merlin sank down onto one of the stools "What have I ever done to deserve this life?" he moaned.

Arthur meanwhile was arguing with his father "What possessed you? Merlin can hardly walk across the courtyard without tripping over his own feet. He will be a liability on patrol"

"Arthur you are the Crown Prince and my only heir, it is imperative that I take all precautions for your safety. Gaius is too old to be going with you and the boy seems the ideal choice. I will hear no more of it"


	8. Chapter 8

Merlin saw or heard no more of the Prince until two days later when that evening George, the Princes manservant arrived at Gaius's rooms with a message for him.

"The Prince says be ready to leave at daybreak tomorrow for a week long patrol."

Merlin looked at George flummoxed "So what do I need to do?" Merlin demanded as Gaius was out in the town seeing a friend.

George looked at Merlin with amazement. "You will need your healers items, a bedroll and change of clothing" George then took pity on Merlin "Cook to pack enough food for you and I will ask the stables which horse you are to have and get it ready for you. Just be down in the courtyard on time the Prince hates to be kept waiting." With that he left.

When Gaius got back an hour later he found Merlin worried sick "I don't know how to ride a horse" he told his mentor

"Have you never been on one?" Gaius raised an eyebrow

"I once sat on a mule when we moved camp, but the druids don't have horses." Merlin admitted

"Well I suggest you learn quickly, it's not so hard, but you might want to take some extra salve, as you will get sore to start with" Gaius went to his cupboard and handed Merlin a medicine bag much like his own "Here my boy, you'll need this, it is packed ready, there is also more in your pack. Just remember to look out for useful herbs as you travel" he smiled at his apprentice "You are well able to do this, don't forget even an apprentice healer is better than they normally have." He paused and hugged Merlin "Now have a hot drink with me then bed! You need to be up early in the morning"

Merlin fell asleep as soon as his head hot the pillow, in part to the potion Gaius had but in his drink. Gaius made sure Merlin ate before he left and told Merlin to ask Galahad in he needed to know everything. Galahad was the Princes squire and would be going on the trip. "He's a good boy, young but learning fast"

Gaius walked down with Merlin to the courtyard where luckily they were first to arrive. Tyr the sable hand brought out a horse for Merlin "Llamrei is a gentle soul and if you talk to her and give her the odd treat she will look after you, she is the gentlest of the Princes horses"

Merlin smiled and stroked the brown horses nose "Hello Llamrei, be kind to me please"

Merlin looked at the other horses as they were brought out. The lead stallion was huge and looked fearsome, seeing Merlin's expression Tyr said "That's Hengroen the Princes main horse, watch your fingers with that one" he warned.

At that the Prince and knights arrived and mounted up. Merlin nervously got on his horse whispering to it as he did so. To his relief he was soon on her back. Arthur looked across and smiled "You look as scared as a girl surely you have ridden a horse before?"

"As a matter of fact no I haven't" Merlin snapped as his nerves got the better of him

"Well you'll soon learn" Arthur remarked as several of the knights sniggered "Make sure you keep up"

As they went through the town with its crowds the group went slowly allowing Merlin to get the feel of the horse. Galahad was riding at his side. "Try to relax and move with the horse, don't worry about anything else she will follow the rest." Came the whispered advice.

After a while Merlin found he was actually enjoying the experience, including the elevated view of the countryside. He smiled across at Galahad. "Quicker than walking"

"Yeh, but you will be sore for a few days until your body gets used to it" the squire warned "Especially in the morning when you first get up"

When they stopped at midday Merlin had some good natured teasing as he lowered himself gently off his horse. Galahad soon watered the horses including Merlin's and they ate the bread and cheese and drank water from the water skins letting the horses rest. Merlin got up and went into the bushes and applied some salve to his sore thighs. As he walked back into camp the Prince was watching him with a smirk on his face. Merlin ignored him and put away the pot in his bag.

As he did Arthur snorted in amusement "Once your poor little bottom isn't as sore I expect you to help Galahad with the camp chores Merlin" he ordered "Everyone has work to do, we are not carrying anyone"

Merlin glared at the Prince "I wasn't expecting to be carried, I will help were I can, just remember I didn't ask for this…it's my 'reward' for saving your neck"

Something flashed across Arthur's face that looked remarkably like sympathy until he spoke once more "I don't think you realise what an honour it is to come with us." The Prince snapped "Just make sure you keep up or you will be sent back alone"

"I don't think the King would like that! He seems to want me to go with you in case you get hurt" Merlin snipped his sore body making him snappy.

Arthur threw back his head and laughed "I think I am well able to look after myself Merlin, I have trained all my life for this."

Over the next couple of days Merlin became sorer but he lessened the pain with careful use of his magic. Even levitating himself slightly out of the saddle when he could. The teasing from the knights continued, some unkind than others, Merlin was just glad that Sir Kay was not in the group. Sir Leon was and he was one of the kinder knights. The Prince himself seemed to be watching Merlin with interest as if sizing him up. The knights took it in turns riding ahead and also protecting the rear of the group. Sometimes Merlin found that he and Galahad were just behind the Prince. Merlin was surprised at just how informative Arthur was to his squire, and listening in actually learnt a lot in the process himself. He realised then that maybe Arthur wasn't as bad as he first appeared. In fact away from the castle, and in the company of what Merlin regarded as the nicer of the knights, he got to see a different side to the Prince.

The peace of the patrol is shattered on the fourth day, by now they are well away from Camelot and into rougher countryside. As they ride Arthur puts his hand in the air to call a halt and everyone listens. A scream is heard from the woods to one side. Arthur looks at them all and in a soft voice says "Galahad and Merlin stay here. The rest with me"

Arthur and the men leave their mounts with Galahad and Merlin and disappear towards the sound. Having dismounted to make their approach quieter. One the mounts are under control Merlin starts after the knights "You must stay here" Galahad tells him.

Merlin gives a reassuring grin "They might need me, if someone is hurt the quicker I get to them the better." With that he snatched his medicine bad and was gone.

Merlin soon reached where the knights were fighting. There were a large group of bandits and they had clearly been attacking some travellers. Merlin keeps back, hidden amongst the understory. He could see what was happening but at the same time not be seen. The knights were fighting two to one and holding their own. But Merlin figure a bit of help would not go amiss so very carefully he threw spells to help Camelot's Knights. A tree branch here and there was moved to trip a bandit or two. Nothing glaringly obvious and only in a way that could be believed. As the last couple of bandits were being overcome Merlin stepped out from cover, making sure the Prince was unharmed he headed to Sir Kay who had sustained a serious wound to his shoulder from a sword. Merlin immediately opened his bag and started to treat the knight. It was then that Arthur saw him and shouted

"I told you to stay with the horses you fool"

Merlin didn't even look up "Good job I didn't, injuries like these need immediate treatment. I am here to treat any wounded and for that I need to actually be here" he calmly continued with his work.

Arthur turned with exasperation and got the knights to check the travellers and also to ensure that Sir Kay was the only wounded on their side. Once that was done he walked to Merlin's side. "Will he be alright?"

Sir Kay was barely conscious and hadn't seen Merlin use a small amount of magic to heal the severed Blood vessels and partially heal the wound. By the time Arthur had arrived Merlin had cleaned the wound and was putting in sutures to repair what damage he daren't magically repaired. It was clear from the amount of blood that the injury was a large one.

Without looking up Merlin told the Prince "He was lucky I was able to stop the bleeding, his arm will be out of action for a while but with rest he should fully recover, providing of course I can keep the infection out."

Arthur was impressed by Merlin's calm actions and clear talent. He could be very arrogant but was also protective of his men and was pleased to see them cared for. "Good but next time obey orders"

Merlin snorted "If I had Sir Kay may have bled out before I got here"

Arthur nodded, he realised that and in a tone less sharp pointed out "You are not a fighter, you could have been hurt yourself then no one could have helped."

Merlin started to apply the bandage and allowed himself a small hidden smirk. With his magic that wasn't going to happen, turning to the Prince he gestured to the knight who was beginning to come round. "If you are going to stand there can you help hold Sir Kay? So I can get this bandage on easier."

Arthur did as asked once it was done he asked "How long before Kay can ride? We need to return to Camelot anyway with the prisoners and also see the travellers on their way safely."

"I suggest we camp near overnight to allow Sir Kay to recover slightly, he will have difficulty with riding what with the injury and loss of blood. But can one of the horses pull a travois?"

Arthur frowned then replied "The travellers have a cart, if they come to Camelot with us we can ask them to transport him in that" with that he turned and walked towards the travellers.

After asking them if they wanted escorting to Camelot and explaining that they needed a wagon for the injured knight, the group decided that although that hadn't been their original destination they were happy to go that way for their rescuers. "We are on our way to Nemeth where we have relatives so it is not too far out of our way and it is the least we can do" their leader agreed.

Two of the knights carried Sir Kay to a camp site set a short distance from where the fight had taken place, and after Galahad had been collected with the horses a camp site was setup. Sir Leon turned to his Prince later "I saw the wound as Sir Kay was hit, the apprentice did a good job, I thought we would lose him"

Arthur pondered for a moment before adding "It appears that the King was right, Merlin seems to be competent enough. There is something about him, he is an irritating, mouthy and disrespectful individual but he has a way with him. But if you tell either of them I said that I will have you on guard duty for a week of nights when we return!"

Leon grinned "No way! I am looking forward to sleeping peacefully in a bed for a while" he paused "But seriously Sir the boy appears to be good at his job and is also very kind to all he comes in contact with. He seems to make friends easily"

Arthur looked at the knight, who was the nearest thing he had to a friend "Ummmm" was all the Prince said before walking away.


	9. Chapter 9

Once they were back in Camelot Kay was take to Gaius who checked his wounds and praised Merlin for the treatment he had given. Although once they were alone he did warn Merlin "I know you used magic, just make sure you are careful"

Merlin rolled his eyes "I was!" he exclaimed "I'm not a fool"

After Arthur had given his report to the King Uther wasted no time in reminding his son "I told you having the boy with you would be useful, now I want no more complaints from you, accept it"

On of Merlin's new duties was to attend all the training sessions that the Prince did, and attend any injuries. They were mercifully rare, but Merlin did on several occasions call out the Prince on his behaviour to his servants and the fact that he used them as practice dummies.

"You told me off for putting myself in danger yet you risk injuring untrained servants just so you can show off. Why not use the knights at least they know what they are doing and signed up for this violence." He told the Prince on more than one occasion. It was noticed that gradually Arthur did stop using the servants.

Not that Arthur would ever admit Merlin's influence on him. But gradually the more arrogant side to Arthur was tempered, not that he became soft nor did he lose the air of nobility, but then again no one expected him to. For Merlin's part he gradually came to understand the pressures the King put his son under, and the high expectations he had of his son. Merlin found the King to be a hard and unforgiving man who seemed to have no close emotional ties with his son. More than once he thanked the gods that although he had no father his mother was kind and gave him her unconditional support and love. He greatly missed her and would have loved to have more contact than the occasional letter that found its way to him.

It was when on a hunting trip with the prince when Merlin found out just how fanatical King Uther was. Arthur had taken several knights hunting. The King had as usual insisted Merlin go with them. Merlin hated hunting, it went against all his ideals, the druids did eat meat but only killed what they needed and never for fun. Although he knew the Prince took the game back to the castle it didn't go to those most in need but added to the already, in his view, overloaded nobles tables. So he quietly and as subtly as he could sabotaged the Princes efforts by warning the animals.

Yet despite Merlin's efforts Arthur and his men always came back with many dead creatures draped over the spare horses. As the men were hunting Merlin had been place in the group with Arthur, as was usual. They were after a large stag when Merlin spotted a Unicorn. He tried to get the creature to run but it wouldn't and Arthur spotted it. When Merlin saw Arthur raise his crossbow he put a protection spell around the unicorn. This resulted the bolt dropping to the ground some feet away from the white beast.

Arthur not believing what he was seeing sent another bolt towards the Unicorn who just stood and watched. As that two was stopped short Arthur swore "What sorcery is this" he demanded

With that several other knights appeared and when now of their bolts could touch the beautiful animal. Arthur walked closer and tried to strike it down with his sword. That too was stopped by the protection spell. "Search for the sorcerer" Arthur demanded

Merlin looked at the Prince "Why would you wish to kill such a beautiful animal? You won't eat it"

"For its horn of course" Arthur snapped back.

With that a white robed man appeared. Arthur glared at him "Are you the sorcerer?"

"My name is Anhora I am the keeper of the Unicorns" came to quiet reply "Why are you so desperate to kill such a pure creature?"

"I ask you again are you the sorcerer who is doing this?!" Arthur demanded

"No, but I would if in needed to. Do you not realise the penalty for killing such a pure spirit?" Anhora was calm and unflustered. He glanced at Merlin and with his mind spoke so only Merlin could hear. "I thank you on behalf of all unicorns, to lose one is a tragedy. Yet your actions have not allowed the Prince to understand the significance of his actions."

Merlin replied in the same way "You would have a unicorn die just to prove something? I saved the unicorn because it should be saved."

Arthur glared at the keeper not realising what was happening. Anhora looked at Arthur once more "You and the people of Camelot have been lucky beyond measure. Had you killed the unicorn your Kingdom and it's people would have suffered draught, famine and pestilence."

"You would have laced such a curse?" Arthur snarled

"No, that is the penalty for killing such a pure creature. Yet that which you hate most saved you" with that Anhora turned and both he and the unicorn disappeared.

Arthur immediately called for his mean to search for the sorcerer. Merlin stepped forward "You heard him the sorcerer saved Camelot why do you look for him? too thank him?"

Arthur turned on Merlin "You dare to question me! You think I would ever thank such a monster?"

Merlin felt the anger build. What would it take to change the Princes mind on magic, without thinking he snarled back "A monster? So he saves your people yet he is a monster"

Before Merlin had time to react and without thinking Arthur raised his hand and backhanded Merlin across the face. The Apprentice fell back onto the ground.

"Get back to the camp and keep silent" Arthur snarled before walking off.

They of course found nothing. When they got back to Camelot Merlin went straight to his room. He slammed the door as he entered the physician's chambers. Gaius tuened and followed Merlin to his room. "What is the matter?" he asked

"How can I be expected to work with that Prat when all he does is insult me?" he said his face turned to the wall.

"Merlin I have told you, you must learn to curb your tongue. He is the Prince." As Merlin didn't answer Gaius sighed "At least look at me when I am talking to you"

Merlin turned and Gaius saw the side of Merlin's face for the first time. A bruise was forming where Arthur had struck him. "Oh my boy what happened?"

"Your precious Prince, that's what!" Merlin said tears in his eyes. "He wanted to kill a unicorn!"

Gaius looked horrified "You didn't use your…."

"Yes I did but he didn't know. When Anhora told him what would have happened if he had not been stopped your precious prince got mad and hit me"

Gaius turned and left the room and headed to the council room. He found Arthur there finishing giving a report to his father "I am sorry father, we couldn't find the sorcerer. Nor did I get you a unicorn horn."

Uther was red faced and told his son "Send out more patrols and don't rest until the sorcerer is found."

Gaius stepped forward "Sire, in this case the sorcerer save Camelot from harm"

Uther turned on his friend "What!"

"Sire I understand from my apprentice that he stopped the unicorn being killed. That would have spelt disaster for Camelot. The killing of a unicorn has always brought nothing but harm to the Kingdom it occurred in" Gaius tried to explain.

Uther ignored Gaius and shouted at his son "Send out the patrols, you own may rest and eat but then you to must go back out"

Gaius shook his head and walked out, clearly he would not be listened to. The king was obstinate when angry. All he could do was hope that Anhora had taken the unicorns out of danger. At least he knew they would not find the sorcerer.

As he walked away he heard Arthur call after him "Gaius Is it true, that disaster would have overtaken Camelot?"

"It is Sire, it is well documented. If a sorcerer was involved he did Camelot's people a great service. For which you and your father would see him killed"

"Magic is illegal and evil" Arthur said firmly then he paused "I assume Merlin told you what happened?"

Gaius looked at Arthur disappointment clear in his eyes. "He did Sire"

"I am sorry Gaius I know you are fond of the boy but he needs to control his mouth" Arthur had the same stubborn look in his eye that Uther had.

"It is not me you should apologise to Sire" Gaius reprimanded calmly. He had after all practically raised Arthur.

"You are not suggesting I apologise to him are you?"

"It is Merlin that has a bruised face Sire not me. I thought better of you, I know you have your fathers temper but Merlin is a young lad not used to the ways of the court." Gaius said before turning away.

Arthur heard the unspoken 'and he saved your life' but he would not admit he was wrong. He turned away to carry out his father's orders. He did also tell the patrols not to harm any unicorns should they be found. He was stubborn but not foolish.

Once it got dark Merlin made his way once more to the dragon. He wanted to try and see what it was he was supposed to do. He really did think he was wasting his time. He was confused and upset and wondered if he had just arrived too soon. After all he was only sixteen and not used to this way of life.

"Kilgarrah!" he called out when he reached the platform "Oh Great Dragon I need your advice"

There was the sound of leathery wing as and the dragon landed in front of him once more. He was still just as majestic to Merlin's eyes and he was in awe of such a creature, even if it did talk in riddles. "You called young warlock. Though I gave you all the advice last visit."

"But you answered none of my questions. I need you to advise me….have I arrived to early? I am too young for this. The Prince won't listen to me. I have been in the stock and now this" Merlin turned his bruised face to the dragon.

The dragon chuckled "No one said it would be easy young warlock. The prophesy does not lie. You must find your own way, listen to your heart in these matters, it is pure and good."

"My heart tells me to go home" Merlin protested

"You would give up so easily, all of Magic kind have waited for your arrival you cannot let them down." Kilgarrah growled. "You will find you way I cannot tell you what you need to know, that is for you to understand. You have all the tools and information you need, you just need to use it" With that the dragon took of once more.

"Bloody Dragon why can't you talk plainly" Merlin stomped off up the stairs. In a fit of pique instead of just passing by the sleeping guards under his glamour he made then fall backwards of their chairs.


	10. Chapter 10

The next morning Merlin was determined to keep away from the Prince so he offered to do all the deliveries for Gaius. So after cleaning out the leech tank he set of. He had something he wanted to do and thought it had waited long enough so he planned his last call deliberately and made his way to the Lady Morgana's chambers. Full of nerves he knocked on the door. Gwen answered "Oh Hello Merlin what can I do for you?"

"I have bought Lady Morgana's potion from the physician." He explained then deliberately allowed Gwen to see his bruised face.

"Oh what happen to you!" the maidservant exclaimed in concern.

Merlin hoped that the Lady Morgana was in her rooms as he explained "Oh this. I got in the way of the Princes bad temper"

As he hoped Morgana came to the door and looked at Merlin's face "Come in Merlin" she demanded. "And tell me what that idiot has done now"

Merlin made a show of reluctance for the guards. "I can't my lady it would be improper"

Morgana glared at the guards "I have my maidservant as chaperone and you are a physician's apprentice don't be silly. I order you to come in" The guards wisely said nothing.

Merlin stepped in as Morgana looked at Merlin's face "What did he do?" she demanded

"It was my fault my lady, I spoke out of turn after the Unicorn incident" Merlin explained. He had wanted the opportunity to speak to Morgana he had got his far but how could he speak to her alone. Then he handed the small bottle to Gwen "My lady's sleeping draft"

As Gwen took the bottle and went to place it in the cupboard by the window Merlin cast a spell so Gwen would not hear and whispered to Morgana "My Lady please do not think me impertinent but I need to speak to you alone, about your dreams and their cause"

Morgana looked at Merlin then Gwen, she was puzzled that Gwen didn't seem to have heard. "I trust Gwen with my life you can speak in front of her"

"I would rather not my Lady not until you know my thoughts. I wish you no harm" Merlin was frantic he felt he had to help the Seer.

Morgana frowned "I'm sure you don't but I don't understand"

"I believe then to be more than dreams, remember I am not from Camelot. I can say no more now" Merlin said "Please my lady I beg you"

Morgana frowned once more and turned to Gwen "Gwen can you please get me my bracelet from by the side of my bed."

Merlin quickly reversed the spell as Morgana started to speak. The minute Gwen was in the other room Merlin took his life in his hands "I think you are a seer, that your dreams are prophetic, I can help you to control them. But for that we need a way of meeting"

Morgana looked scared then hissed "How would you know?"

Merlin held out his hand and whispered "Forbaerne" as small flame appeared in his palm. "I am trusting you with my life my lady"

Morgana looked round to make sure Gwen was not in hearing distance "I will arrange something and send a message with Gwen" she paused and as Gwen walk in with her bracelet she smiled sweetly "Thank you for being so honest with me, you can trust me. I will speak with the Prince about his boorish behaviour." She turned away from Merlin took the bracelet from Gwen and looking at Merlin said "Thank Gaius for me" she waved her hand to the door "You had better go before the fool guards think you're up to no good"

Merlin left the room shaking with nerves, what had he done, he had shown his magic to the Kings ward, he would be burnt at the pyre! But he hoped she would keep silent at least until she had heard what he had to say. He was sure she had realised what her dreams were and was scared of them. The dragon had said trust his heart so he had.


	11. Chapter 11

Merlin was so scared he could hardly concentrate on anything but it was done and he would have to live with the consequences. After all he could always get himself away his magic would easily be up to the task, but he would have to face the druids and their disappointment, even if his mother wouldn't care she would just be pleased to have him home. All could do now was wait.

Arthur meanwhile was sitting in his rooms catching up on the administration work his father insisted he learn to do. The Lady Morgana burst into the room "Why did you hurt that poor boy, he is half the size of you!"

"Hello Morgana, nice to see you to." Arthur said sarcastically, he was already feeling bad after his talk with Gaius, but he was also frustrated with having to send out patrols on a useless quest, after all if the unicorns and their keeper didn't want to be found they wouldn't be. He was sure by now that seeing the unicorn the first time had been some sort of test. "That boy might be half my size but his mouth certainly isn't! He needed to learn some manners, if father ever hears him he will be in far more trouble"

"Then speak to him not hit him!" the fiery woman told him. "He is not used to court ways, didn't I hear he is from a small village?"

Arthur looked at the woman he considered his sister "Yes he is, but I have told him more than once, why don't you have a go if you are so concerned"

Morgana stopped a crafty look crossed her face "Maybe I could, after all you are busy, maybe you could suggest to Uther that I help. After all he is an apprentice to Gaius and the old man needs all the help he can get."

Arthur looked scandalised "You have to be joking it would ruin your reputation to be seen talking to a commoner and a man at that"

Morgana raised her eyebrows "Hardly a man! He's what fifteen or sixteen"

"Still old enough to ruin your reputation don't be an idiot, you know I was joking when I suggested you, get your maidservant to do it"

"Just don't hit him anymore!" Morgana flounced out but continued to plan in her mind.

It didn't take long for Morgana to find out that Merlin went down to the physic garden every morning to collect the medicinal plants grown there. So one day she dragged Gwen down for a walk "I have had a disturbed night and I think the fresh air will help my headache. Let's go to the gardens they are quite this time of day."

As they walked through the gardens they met the old gardener who bowed respectfully then Merlin came bounding into the gardens. He didn't see the two women but spoke to John the gardener "I have come to pick the herbs for Gaius John can I just go ahead?"

"You know where they are boy just leave the smaller lavender as they are not ready yet, there are plenty of older bushes" John had grown fond of Merlin and soon realised he knew his plants and could be trusted.

As the old man went into the rooms he had to plant up, Merlin made his way further into the walled garden. Once he was finished here he would go out into the forest to gather the wild growing plants Gaius needed. It wasn't until Morgana spoke that he saw the two women.

"Hello Merlin how's your face" the lady asked

Merlin started and almost fell over in his haste to stand "Improving my Lady I am sorry I didn't see you" Before he had left Gaius the old man had lectured him, once again, on how to act around the courtiers and Royals, he would try but it was so hard.

"I'm glad, I see you know about herbs cab you tell me the ones that Gaius uses in my potion?" Morgana asked Merlin hoping he would understand what it was she was hoping.

Merlin gave a small smile "I would be glad to my lady but Gaius needs these herbs picked before the sun get to hot"

"Gwen will help you" she turned to Gwen "Yu can do that can't you?"

Gwen smiled pleased to help her friend "What ones do you need?"

Merlin caught on quickly "Some feverfew" he pointed to the far corner. "The ones with the small white flowers, Gaius needs leaves and flowers"

After getting permission from her mistress Gwen went of making sure to keep her Lady in sight. Morgana turned to Merlin "We have a few minutes, please how can you help me?"

Merlin looked at the King's ward "I believe you to be a seer and that you are coming into your powers, you will also have same magic how much I am unsure. As every seer is different. If you can learn to control your magic you can use it to deal with your visions. You will still get them but they will not take over your life. At the moment you are fighting them so they become more vivid and stop you getting rest" Merlin paused "I don't know how but I will need to be able to spend time with you if I am to help, but I know that will be difficult but if you don't you will either get ill from lack of sleep or your magic will manifest when you least want it."

Morgana checked they could not be overheard. "I will think of something Gwen can be trusted I stake my life on it"

"My Lady it will be her life, not yours if we are caught, Gwen will be burnt at the stake if the King believes she has been involved, you might be safe as his ward, but he will not look kindly on anyone else." He paused "I can make myself appear to be a female servant and call on you then, but only when my other duties allow, but it will mean me coming to your chambers"

Morgana looked at Merlin "Could we not come here?"

"The gardens are overlooked, you will need to learn some spells. Are you willing to take that risk?"

Morgana looked around and she could see several windows most of which were either occupied rooms or corridors. Then she spotted a large tree with a bench "Could we not do some of the work there?" she pointed "That is well covered."

Merlin nodded "Some maybe, but for the rest we need to make sure we are safe, I will not risk you my lady"

"Why are you willing to help me? It will risk your exposure, and why on earth did you come her anyway." Morgana asked her curiosity sparked.

Merlin thought for a moment before answering, after all he couldn't expose Gaius nor did he think it was wish to say about the prophesy not yet anyway. "I was sent my lady, it was deemed by others that I was needed here. I cannot say more without betraying others secrets, other than I wish Camelot nor its people any harm"

"Then I must be content with that, I will come here again tomorrow morning" Morgana told the young warlock.

Gwen was nearing them once more so Merlin spoke up "So as you see there are many herbs used and not all from the garden. I am sorry my Lady but I must get these back to the physician as I have to go to the forest next."

Merlin took the feverfew from Gwen "Thank you" he smiled and was gone.

"How is your headache my Lady?" Gwen asked her mistress and friend.

"Much better, we must do this again. I may try it every morning for a time, maybe it will also help me sleep"

So Merlin found himself with another task. Not only working for Gaius and the Prince but also trying to spend time with the Lady Morgana. After a couple of sessions in the garden where Morgana sat under the tree with Merlin, who used a glamour to make him appear to anyone else as a maidservant, Merlin decided they needed to move on to the next stage. "If you send Gwen home I will arrive using a glamour so the guards think it is her returning, I will come every other day and if I place a concealment spell on the door no one will hear us." Merlin suggested.

Morgana was thrilled with the progress she had already been making. She was no longer taking the potions to sleep and was sleeping well, even if she did still dream. But she worried about the risks Merlin was taking. If it was found he was spending time with her alone, even without the magic, he would be beheaded.

"I am sure I will be fine now Merlin please do not risk yourself so." She pleaded

Merlin frowned "My Lady you still need to practice your control. I know you can make a flame but you need to be able to maintain its size and douse it quickly. Then we need to move on to the next stage. I will be away for a few days with the Prince but when I get back we must continue."

Morgana took his hand "Merlin you have been a good friend to me I do not wish you to risk yourself. You have already made me feel so much better, just knowing I am not alone. I couldn't bare it if you were found out"

Merlin handed her a piece of paper "Practice this, I have written it in the old tongue, but keep it will hidden. And don't worry I will not be found out and if I am I will get away I promise you" Morgana had with her newly emerging powers found she could read the old tongue as most people with magic could. It would make things easier to pass messages as long as they were not caught.

Merlin had been attending the training sessions as ordered and found he was called upon the deal with several small injuries and the occasional more serious one. As he got to know the knights, and them him, they for the most part started treating him like a younger brother and a valued member of the team. Some like Sir Kay still resented him but Merlin ignored the jibes as best he could. Knowing that if they got injured he could always make sure he gave them some foul tasting medicine. It was petty but he found some comfort in it. The upcoming patrol was to go into an area where it was rumoured Ebor, a well know bandit, was terrorising the locals into paying protection money. Merlin was ready with his supplies as they left this time it was all knights who were friendlier to Merlin than most so he was looking forward to a reasonable trip. As always Galahad was going with the Prince. They rode hard and fast until they reached the area in question. They the Prince called a halt. After they had camped up Arthur called everyone round.

"We need to catch Ebor and his group in the act so I will go into the inn and wait and hope he comes to collect his protection money. According to our information he should he at this Inn today ot tomorrow."

Leon looked at the Prince "Sire you don't mean to go in alone"

Arthur smirked "Well he won't do anything if you all come in with me. I am the least know of all of us, the rest of you patrol this area far more frequently than me. You will all be close enough to come in when needed."

Merlin spoke up without thinking "Well I'm not know at all"

Arthur laughed "And what would you do against a group of bandits? I've told you before a puff of wind is all that is needed to knock you down"

"I can call for help as well as any of you" Merlin said almost pouting. Anyway he was supposed to protect the Prince so he would.

Leon looked at Merlin and then Arthur "He has a point Sire. What if one of us went in with Merlin as our servant. A noble's son traveling would have a servant with him. Merlin could at least carry an extra knife or two on his person as well as watch the back of whoever goes in"

The Prince looked at Leon "It might work, but it is a risk and Merlin is not a fighter"

"That's why it will work you prat! And I'm not as weak as you think!" Merlin said angrily, fed up with being treated as if he was no one.

Arthur's eyebrows shot up "You seem to have the guts to keep risking the stocks for your mouth. Ok we do it, but I go in with him."

They then sat and talked through the details. Then Arthur stripped of anything that showed he was from Camelot and got on his horse. Looking at Merlin he said "Now remember not to call me Sire, you shouldn't find that too hard. My Lord will suffice." He looked at his knights "If you hear shouting or anything to suggest we need help come in. Otherwise just deal with the men who will undoubtable stay outside Leave the rest to me. The Inn isn't big enough for all the gang to go in. Oh and Merlin when the fighting starts keep out of the way."

Merlin rolled his eyes and followed Arthur. They tied their horses up at the rail and went into the Inn. There were several people there even though it was the middle of the afternoon. It was clear there was a game of cards going in one corner and a couple of travellers eating at one of the tables. Arthur went to the bar and ordered two ales and two bowls of stew, he paid before sitting down with Merlin to one side. Giving him a clear view of all that was happening in the room. The bar maid Mary came over and put the bowls down before smiling at Merlin.

"Mmm you're a handsome fellow"

Merlin blushed and Arthur nudged him "She means me you idiot"

Mary continued to look at Merlin "No I meant this young man"

Before Arthur or Merlin could answer the door crashed open and six men came in and Mary hurried to the bar looking scared.

The larger of the men snarled "Come on Mary give us our dues"

The barmaid smacked some coins on the table "That's all there is trade has been quiet"

The big man snarled "Look at what we are being foisted off with Dgar." Then he turned back to the bar "You know me better than that Mary"

"Ebar I think she's lying" the man called Dgar spat out.

With that Arthur stood up "I think that's enough don't you, that's no way to speak to a woman and what right do you have to demand money from her?"

Ebar stepped towards Arthur grinning at his friends as he did so. "Well, well, Mary it looks like you have a knight in shining armour, what right do you have to butt into our business?" with that he threw a punch.

Merlin stepped clear and picking up the pitcher of ale threw it at the other men. Behind him he heard a chair scrape across the floor as someone else stood up. With that Merlin was punched and slide across the floor and Arthur hit back at the man he was fighting, cursing the fact that in such a small space it wasn't practical to use his sword.

Merlin was pulled to his feet but one of the men who had been playing cards. "Up you get" came the cheerful comment "Looks like you could do with help. And I like the odds"

Merlin looked at him incredulously "What six to two?"

"Six to three now" He said as he threw a punch at the man coming towards him. A free for all was now in progress with the other patrons keeping well out of it. Mary hit one of the men with a large jug smashing it over his head and Merlin used his magic to make a couple of the men trip up.

Outside the patrol saw the bandits ride up some twenty in all. Waiting as instructed by their Prince they watched six men dismount and head into the Inn. Waiting until they were inside they waited ready to go forward as soon as they had a sign. Then hearing the clear signs of fighting inside they rushed forward and engaged the bandits and soon had them disarmed. Leon and three knights rushed into the Inn and the man inside were soon subdued. Merlin quickly checked the Prince and found him unharmed except for a few bruises then he turned to the stranger who was led on the floor a knife in this leg. He took off his neckerchief and used it as a tourniquet, turning he saw Galahad who had just entered with Merlin's medicine bag. He worked quickly and stopped the bleeding. Turning to Mary he asked for some boiling water. Then he stitched the wound and dressed it.

Arthur meanwhile replaced his more normal garb of chain mail and cape and had the bandits tied up and gathered, their leaders were dragged before the Prince. He smirked at the two men "Do you know what the penalty for hitting the Prince of Camelot is?" he asked.

The two men paled as did there gang. Then Dgar snarled back "You!"

"Oh so you're not as thick as you look, mind you that would be hard." He looked round the rest of the group. "You will be placed in the stocks the good people of this settlement can have the pleasure of punishing you. You will also repair the inn and the tables and chairs. Three of my men will stay here until they are happy you have finished. Then you are to leave the Kingdom of Camelot and return in pain of death. Then he looked at the two ringleaders "You two will return to Camelot where you will face the King and whatever punishment he sees fit. You will of course walk"

Looking at Merlin "Can our helper ride a horse?"

Merlin glared at Arthur "No Sire! He will bleed too much if he does"

"Then these two will carry the stretcher and we will take him back with us to recover." Looking at his two prisoners Arthur warned "And if you drop him you will find yourselves crawling back. So starts your lesson in being good citizens" Arthur turned to Merlin "I will allow you to supervise our friends care."

Merlin once more rolled his eyes, but at the same time he thought the idea of the injured man in his care being carried a good one. Better than being jogged on a horse, and he would rather Gaius checked him over rather than leave him in the village. Arthur told the village to send for help should they have any more trouble and as promised leaving three men behind they set off.

When they camped later that night Merlin checked his charge once more and found him awake. So he gave him some broth and one of Gaius pain potions. "Thank you for helping us, the Prince was doing well but we were outnumbered. I am sorry you were hurt."

The man grinned, he was about the same age as the Prince with shoulder length hair and a short beard. And despite the pain he must have been in he had a twinkle in his eye "Anything to help out such a nice young man and as I said I liked the odds." Then he glanced across at the Prince "But had I known I was helping a noble I might not have been so rash"

Merlin looked shocked "But the Prince is a good man, a bit of a Pratt but he has a good heart."

"That's as maybe, but I think you are to kind." He smiled and held out his hand "Pleased to meet you my name is Gwaine"

Merlin gave his trademark grin "And mine is Merlin, Apprentice healer at Camelot and that" he pointed to Arthur "Is Prince Arthur. Now I suggest you rest"

Arthur heard Merlin talking and came across and held out his hand "Hello I am Prince Arthur of Camelot and I thank you for your assistance and we will make sure you are looked after until your injury is healed."

Gwaine looked at Arthur "Umm well as I told, you're a half way decent fighter I'll give you that at least Merlin seems to think you are worth the effort. If I have him looking after me I know I'll be off your hands soon enough"


	12. Chapter 12

Merlin gave Gwaine a draft to help with the pain, it would also give him a good night's rest. The next day they set off for Camelot once again, the two captives moaning as they carried Gwaine, who once he had woken had wanted to get on his horse, but Merlin refused and Arthur backed him up "We have a healer with us for a reason I would be foolish to ignore his advice"

.As soon as they got to Camelot, Just as dark was falling, the two man were put in the cells and Gwaine taken to Gaius, who checked the patient and passed Merlin's work and praised him. Arthur went to report to his father promising Gaius to check on his charge the next morning. Merlin gave up his bed for the injured man and slept on the floor. Not that much of a hardship as he had slept that way most of the time before arriving in the citadel. When Merlin woke next morning he quietly got up, leaving the injured man sleeping.

After a quick breakfast of porridge Merlin went down to the gardens to collect some herbs for Gaius. Morgana was waiting for him, she was alone and spotting him came over to him immediately. "Merlin I am so glad to see you, I have been working hard while you were away. The dreams are better but I saw something clearly and I am worried it might come true."

Merlin looked around for Gwen "My Lady you shouldn't be here alone!"

"I needed to talk to you, I saw Arthur he was dying, please he is like a brother to me you must tell me what to do."

"Tell me quickly and I will be at the training field later, come as if you are going to watch and I will try to speak to you then"

Morgana quickly spoke as Merlin listened carefully, when she finished Merlin looked at her "Please leave it with me I will speak to you later now go or I will find myself in the cells or headless if the King thinks I have been alone with you"

Morgana walked away calmly, Merlin thought she was clearly feeling none of the panic Merlin was. Being in the company of a noble woman without chaperon was bad enough but add to that what Morgana had told him. However Morgana was far from calm, she understood from Merlin's teachings that she needed to be careful not to make the thing she saw come true by acting rashly, but at the same time she didn't think she could just leave things. Merlin better have something to tell her later.

Merlin went back to Gaius quarters, the physician was out on his rounds so Merlin bunched the recently collected herbs up and set them near the window to dry, he knew these were to store for the winter. Then he started preparing some of the potions needed. They had a good system going between them by now and Merlin was well aware of what was needed. As he used the mortar and pestle to grind down various herbs Merlin thought over what Morgana had told him. He felt the responsibility of his destiny now more than ever. He fully understood that knowing something didn't mean you could stop it. He also knew that the reverse was often true. In fact secretly he often wondered why seers were given their ability if acting on what they saw was so fraught with danger. He decided to pay the dragon a visit, not that he held out a lot of hope of getting anything useful from Kilgarrah. Maybe the dragon was suffering from his twenty year imprisonment, so far as he knew, except for food being dropped down to him, the dragon hadn't spoken to any one in years, the poor thing was probably suffering and not able to make sense. Then again dragons lived for centuries so twenty years wasn't that long so he might be able to help.

Merlin made his way down to the dragon's cave and called out and then waiting. Kilgarrah soon appeared and looked down at Merlin "And what do I owe he honour?"

Merlin paused before speaking "I wanted ask you something." He paused and when the dragon didn't say anything he continued. "Why, when a Seer's has a vision, if action is taken to stop things happening it more often than not makes that very thing they are warned about happens? I mean at the camp if someone tried it nearly always went wrong. What is the point of Seer's?"

"Seeing is a gift from the triple goddess, but it is often misunderstood. It is not given to stop things happening but to help deal with the aftermath" Kilgarrah said "What will be will be"

"So if a seer has seen the Prince die…he will. So what about the precious prophesy?! Merlin demanded.

Kilgarrah chuckled "The witch has yet to understand her gift, she sees only part of the future."

"You know about the Lady Morgana?" Merlin was shocked

"Of course, I can sense magic even through the stone walls of my cave. The witch must be watched, she has the potential for great harm. You would be wise to take care in listening to her" Kilgarrah sounded like he was delivering a warning.

"So do I do anything, about the vision?" Merlin pressed needing an answer

"I have told you before young warlock trust your heart." With that Kilgarrah took off into the depths of the cave.

"Why did I bother!?" Merlin shouted after the dragon then he muttered "Trust my heart what sort of help is that?"


	13. Chapter 13

Merlin went back to the physicians chambers and collected his bag before heading to the training ground. Quickly checking Gwaine before he left. Gwaine was sat up in Merlin's bed and eating an apple. "How's my favourite healer?" Gwaine asked with a grin and a toss of his hair.

"Fine" Merlin said sharply then pulling himself together he asked "Are you in any pain? Only I have to go to the practice grounds the Prince is checking some of the younger knights."

"You run off don't worry about me, I don't know what you did but I feel almost as good as new. Gaius said I can get up and start doing some walking tomorrow, then you can have your bed back, I can move out to the Inn"

Merlin shook his head "No you stay here for a few days, you will be doing me a favour really, otherwise I will have to chase all over town to check on you"

"Of you go to your Prince we can talk later" Gwaine told Merlin "If you go near the inn get me some mead"

"No way! Wait till your better and get your own" Merlin grinned "It was an Inn that got you injured in the first place"

With that Merlin did just as he said and went to the practice grounds, he expected not to have to do much after all they hadn't been back from Patrol for long. Merlin arrived at the practice ground Arthur was already watching the younger knights go through their moves, Morgana was sat watching. Merlin went and sat on the ground near her. Far enough away for propriety but just close enough to talk. After a few moments Morgana spoke "What are we to do Merlin? "

"I have things under control my lady, I have sought advice and believe I can deal with this, please leave it to me" He crossed his fingers.

Before Merlin had chance to say more Arthur walked up and smirked at Morgana "What do we owe this honour?" he asked her

"I wanted some fresh air and as Gwen was busy I couldn't go into town. I can here after all even Uther couldn't think me unsafe with all you knights around" countered Morgana

"I'm not sure he would approve of you being alone with so many knights, but as I am here I will escort you back to your rooms" Arthur held out his arm.

At that moment a guard ran from the castle "Sire the King wishes to see you immediately in the throne room."

Arthur turned to Merlin "You best come it sounds like we might be riding out again." Then he turned to Sir Leon and Sir Kay "Escort the Lady Morgana to her rooms"

Morgana glared at him "No way, I'm coming to the throne room with you" with that she started to follow Arthur. Merlin tagged along behind hoping that this wasn't the start of problems.

As they entered the throne room they found much of the court already there, including Gaius. Merlin stood to one side of the room as Arthur and the lady Morgana approached the King. Uther looked at his daughter "What are you doing here?" he demanded

"I was watching Arthur train when the message came, I couldn't stay with the knights it wouldn't have been proper" she said coyly quite forgetting that she shouldn't have been there in the first place, especially without her maidservant

Uther ignored her and turned to his son "We have just received information of a wyvern attack on a village, witnesses say there are a pair of the beasts. We cannot risk there being a breeding pair on the loose, you are to leave first light with patrol and dispatch them. No point in leaving now you will hardly get anywhere before you need to camp, the wyvern don't attack at night."

Uther hated wyverns, seeing them as kin to the dragons, they were seldom seen in Camelot's lands, and Uther having had them wiped out if he found any. So this must be a pair moving in to seek new breeding grounds. Even though Arthur had just returned from patrol he would ride out again. Uther looked at his son "Take the healer with you, you might need him"

Neither Uther nor Arthur were under any illusions this would be a dangerous task. Injuries were sure to occur. Merlin heard Morgana gasp, Wyverns had featured in her vision. As Arthur turned to leave the room he glanced at Merlin "Be in the courtyard at sunrise. I will order a horse for you" with that he was gone.

Merlin made his way back to the physicians chambers and found Gaius had somehow beaten him to it, he was so mad he plonked himself down on a stool "That Pratt is going chasing after Wyverns now and I'm going to have to save him! How did my life get so difficult?"

Gaius hit him round the ear and pointed to the door to remind the warlock of Gwaine's presence "Of course the Prince is going after the Wyverns, which is his job, as it will be yours to save anyone who is injured. Instead of moaning I would get you bag ready. Remember plenty of stitching materials and honey"

Merlin blushed furiously he had forgotten the man in the other room. "But it's not fair Gaius we haven't been back long" hoping to cover up his mistake

"Life isn't fair boy and you had best learn that, now pack you bag and get an early night."

Merlin did as he was told, he snatched some bread and cheese as Gaius told him "I have to pay a call to the lower town one of the ladies has sent message that her child is ill. Make sure you are up early if I'm not back" with that he was gone.

Merlin went up to his room and found Gwaine reading one of Gaius's books "I am sooo bored" he moaned "A least I can get up tomorrow! I hear you are leaving me again" he said to the younger man

"Yeah off to chase wyverns, all in a day's work" Merlin said sarcastically

"You'll be fine" Gwaine grinned "With your powers" he added

Merlin looked round in shock, his eyes wide like a rabbit faced with a fox

"Oh come on Merlin I might be an idiot but even I can spot magic when I see it even if your Prince can't." Gwaine said quietly "Don't worry I won't split on you. I have been to many places where magic is legal, even revered. But tell me, why are you here? Do you have a death wish? Camelot isn't a place for someone like you"

"You're mistaken" Merlin stuttered

"Oh so your eyes going golden and men falling over nothing isn't magic, don't worry no one else saw you" Gwaine grinned "I admire your spunk boy using magic in front of the Prince of Camelot"

Merlin sank down against the wall and cradled his head "What are you going to do?"

"Nothing I told you that, look you saved my life and unless I'm mistaken you have even made me heal faster, so I would be an idiot to turn you in, in fact I will gladly escort you someplace where your talents will be appreciated as soon as I can ride"

"No thank you, I need to stay, the Prince is a good man, a bit of a prat but a good man underneath and I need to protect him" Merlin said sincerely

"I have yet to meet a noble who is worth that sort of risk" The older man said softly "Please ride out with me I will make sure you're safe"

"You don't understand it is my destiny" Merlin protested "To make sure Arthur lives to be king"

"Who told you that!?" Gwaine asked "Look you are a powerful sorcerer I grant you but…."

"Warlock if you don't mind!" Merlin retorted without thinking, he was proud of his powers and heritage.

"So a Warlock with a destiny…..who do you think you are? Emrys" Gwaine was looking at Merlin as he spoke. He had spent many periods on his travels with druids and knew many of their tales. "Oh! You are! Who would have….I need a drink!" he paused to collect his thoughts then added "So you think Prince Arthur is the Once and Future King?"

"He is" Merlin admitted "Please you must promise you will tell no one, I can't believe you know, I have been so foolish"

"I have already told you your secret is safe with me. But aren't you young to be saddled with such a destiny, couldn't the druids have let you grow up first." Gwaine was now seriously worried for his new friend.

"It was time" was all Merlin said

Gwaine made a discussion "In that case I will stay here and help protect you"

Merlin glowed at his new friend "I don't need protecting! Now if you don't mind I need to rest, I have to be up early" Merlin flopped down onto the floor where his blanket was spread.

"At least have your bed back" Gwaine protested

"m'ok" Merlin mumbled "Go to sleep"

The next morning Merlin woke and dressed and carefully moved towards the door when Gwaine spoke up "Hang on I'm coming with you"

Merlin looked round "I thought you were asleep"

"I am a light sleeper I woke as soon as you moved. A man who relies on his wits has to be" Gwaine pointed out

"You are not coming you need to rest your leg. If the Prince saw you he would be suspicious, I don't need your help" Merlin turned to the door and going down into Gaius's room grabbed some bread and the bag he had prepared the night before and left.

Gwaine got up, stretching he soon got dressed and grabbed his sword and pack "Well you are going to get it my friend, whether you want it or not. I like the odds" he limped to the door, surprised at how little his leg hurt "You my young warlock need back up and like it or not I'm your man I owe you"


	14. Chapter 14

Arthur and the knights were soon on their way, Morris and Merlin riding near the rear. It was late afternoon before they reached the area where the wyverns had attacked. After making enquiries they set off in the direction the beasts had been seen flying in. The knights had their lances and well as full armour and made an impressive sight. They were taking no chances, they all knew they would need all the protection and weapons if they were to have any chance of success. Merlin had managed to make his way nearer to the front of the group, so he could keep the prince in his sites. But he also knew he would need to take care if he needed his magic. The lessons he had learned with the druids would help. They had been careful to teach him how to cast spells and use his magic surreptitiously so not to be seen. He knew he would need all those skills to make sure he didn't out himself.

Gwaine meanwhile was following behind, he too was using his skills to the full, and he needed to make sure he wasn't spotted by the princes group to early. The last thing he needed was to be see and sent back to Camelot as they would never accept he was fit enough to fight so soon after being injured. After all he could hardly tell the prince that Merlin had used his magic!

Although the Prince and his men saw sign of the wyverns they had no luck in actually catching up with them. After all they couldn't track them as they were flying. It was the damage and injuries as well as sightings they were relying on. As dusk descended. Arthur called a halt and ordered a camp to be set up. The man were soon eating a hearty meal thanks to some rabbits and Morris's cooking.

As they sat eating Merlin took the opportunity to ask questions. "Have any of you fought Wyverns before?"

Leon looked up "Yes, they are fearsome beasts, a cut from a talon will kill easily and their tails are barbed. That is why we wear full armour and not just chain mail. They continue to attack until they are dead. There is no stopping them other than death."

Merlin had come across many magical creatures but never a wyvern and he wasn't looking forward to it. Arthur looked at Merlin and Morris who was sat by the warlock's side "Tomorrow you will remain in camp. I don't want you anywhere near when we fight them. We will lighten the horses and leave everything with you"

Merlin snorted "And what makes you think they won't think we or our horses would make a tasty snack?"

"He has a point Sire" Pellinore retorted

Arthur scowled at the knight. "That's as maybe but we will be fighting them, do you really want them with us? Right now let's sleep we have a long day ahead of us tomorrow"

In the end the decision whether to leave the two young men behind was taken out of their hands as in the morning when they were breaking their fast the horses started to whinny and act panicky. Leon shouted out "Sire the wyverns" as he pointed to the sky.

"Prepare for an attack" Arthur called out running to grab his lance and then saddled his horse.

The other knights followed. Morris did his best to calm the pack horses and started to collect everything together. Merlin saddled his horse in case and as the men rode out into the open to fight he followed them. The knight's movements attracted the two wyverns and they swooped down. Arthur shouted for his men to gather in formation with their lances held upwards. Merlin made sure he was close enough but partially hidden. The wyverns came down and attacked but were repelled. As they tried again and again to grab either a horse or man the knights continued to fight them off, at the same time trying to injure or kill them. As they came down one more time Leon was unseated. None of the others noticed being too busy. Merlin seeing the smaller female wyvern veering to grab the knight he decided that he had to act.

With a flash of his eyes he threw the wyvern back, the size of a large horse it took some power and the beast soon made a second attempt. Merlin looked at the lance dropped by Leon and used magic to throw it at the wyvern. It hit and pierced it's flank, just above its leg. It let out a scream which attracted its mate, who left the others and flew to help the other wyvern. Arthur realising what was happening rode towards his friend and fellow knight and attacked the second larger beast. As his lance connected Arthur was also unseated by the power of his thrust. He was now in deadly danger. Merlin recognised that this was the moment that Morgana had seen, he had only moments to act.


	15. Chapter 15

Merlin knew he had no choice, he had to save the prince even if it meant him being exposed as a magic user. He plucked a dagger he had hidden in his boot and using his magic to increase its size he sent it towards the wyvern. He aimed for its eye knowing that was a weak spot and hoping that the pain would be enough to stop it. His magic held true and the dagger, now the size of a sword, hit its target. His eyes faded back to their normal blue. He looked around expecting at any moment to be accused of sorcery. Instead a voice behind him shouted and a figure leaped past him and attacked the now injured wyvern. It was Gwaine. He dispatched the wyvern and shouted at the other knights "Aim for the eye"

That allowed the men to deal with the second injured wyvern. Gwaine removed the dagger from the now dead male wyvern and cleaned it before holding it in such a way that no one could see the unusual size and shape.

The Prince turned and saw Merlin first "what are you doing here you idiot you could have been killed. We need you to look after the injured"

Merlin looked at Arthur and was just about to comment when Gwaine spoke "Sire Merlin brought me here he said you might need help, with my leg I needed his support" then he grinned "And you did" Gwaine pointed at the dead wyvern "If Merlin hadn't helped me you would have been dead"

Then he turned and handed Merlin his dagger "Can you put that safe on your horse" with that he cleaned his own sword and put it back at his side. Then turning Gwaine started to check the other knights. Making sure to limp as he did so.

"Thank you, but what are you doing here in the first place. I'm surprised Gaius let you ride with that leg"

Gwaine grinned "I heard about the wyverns and I can never pass up the chance of a good fight. I've fought them before and knew their weaknesses. But you had left before I could tell you"

As they talked Merlin shrank back the dagger and hid it once more, relief flowing through him. He had no problem with Gwaine taking the praise for his actions knowing full well why he had done so. Then he went to check the men and deal with any injuries. They had been lucky two of the men had fairy minor scrapes, Leon being the good horseman he was had fallen well and other than a few bruises was alright, except for his pride.

Merlin was ignored as he tended the men and then after making sure the wyverns could do no more damage the men went back to camp where Morris had set up a fire and started a meal. As they ate Gwaine made his way to Merlin's side "Now you've looked at the others could you check my leg?"

Merlin nodded and as he did as asked Gwaine winked at him "You saved them all, I am sorry to take the praise that should have been yours, but I thought it best" he whispered "Oh and make sure the stone stays in my boot. That way I will remember to favour my leg"

Merlin gave Gwaine a grateful grin "No thank you, if you had not I would have been either dead or a prisoner being taken back to Camelot and a pyre. I couldn't have explained the dagger. I am just pleased no one saw what really happened."

"You are a good man" Gwaine said as Arthur approached.

"The boys an idiot" the prince said caustically "He could have been killed"

Gwaine looked at the Prince "Princess Merlin may be young but he is no idiot, look how he has coped with the injuries"

Arthur glowered at Gwaine "Learn respect" he snapped

"Respect is earnt" Gwaine replied dryly "Stop acting like a prima donna and thank him"

Arthur at least looked sheepish at that. "You are right of course" he looked at Merlin "Thank you but next time do as you are told. We need our physician safe and you are no fighter"

Then he turned back to Gwaine "You are a good man to have around, will you stay at Camelot we could do with fighters of your calibre. I would like you to try out as a knight once you are fully healed"

Gwaine tossed his shoulder length hair "I understand Camelot only knights sons of nobles"

Arthur looked disappointed "You are saying you are not of a Nobel family, yet you fight as well as any of my men"

Gwaine gave a rueful grin "I have learnt to protect myself and my friends" he admitted "I will hang around for a while, who knows what will happen."

Arthur nodded and went to check on the other men. He was disappointed and not for the first time questioned, even if only silently, the Kings insistence on noble knights only. Many nobles' sons just weren't the right sort to be knights. Merlin finished re bandaging Gwaine's leg with a rueful grin "You know you are totally healed don't you?"

"I do my young warlock but it would look suspicious if everyone knew. You know I think I will hang around I do believe you need protecting from yourself" he kept his voice low enough not to be heard by anyone but Merlin. "And from these gentlemen"

"The Prince is a good man" Merlin insisted "He is not like his father"

"So you say, I need to see more before I believe you, but I agree he doesn't seem as bad"

The ride back to Camelot was trouble free and King Uther was pleased that the mission had been successful. Arthur asked his father if he could knight Gwaine for his heroic actions.

Uther looked at his son anger in his eyes "Not this again! I have told you only nobles can be knighted it is part of the Knights Code and I will break it for no one"

Arthur left his father and retreated to his rooms, where an anxious Morgana found him "You are safe!" she said as he hugged Arthur "I was so worried"

Arthur smirked "You don't think the best knight in Camelot and his men could handle a couple of wyverns" he teased

Morgana glowered at him "I heard you had help, that it was Gwaine who killed the wyvern and saved your life!"

"We were doing fine" he snapped then admitted "But Gwaine's help was invaluable. I asked Father if I could knight him"

"But of course he said no" Morgana rolled her eyes "You should have known better than to have asked."

Arthur walked to the window and looked out his shoulder slumped, he knew he could talk to his father's ward honestly "One day he will have to accept it, we just can't get enough good fighters otherwise. Many nobles' sons just aren't good enough, not in the numbers we need" running his fingers through his hair he turned at looked Morgana in the eye "Why can't he see that?"

"Because he doesn't want to, you are the one that trains them, he should listen to you" the Kings ward smiled "You will be a good King when your turn comes"

Arthur grinned "You have been talking to Merlin, he says the same. Go careful the boys an idiot, a brave one but an idiot neither less."

Morgana shook her head "I think he is brighter than you give credit for, he has a kind heart and hidden depths"

"He's brave I'll give him that, brave or foolish. You know he put himself in danger with the wyverns. He seems to think I can't do without him." Arthur gave a fond smile "There is something about him, I just don't know what"

"Oh know what you mean" Morgana said, thinking of only you knew Arthur if only you knew.


	16. Chapter 16

Sorry for delay in posting ill health caused the delay, I do not abandon stories so always bare with me if I disappear for a while.

...

"In that case I will succeed!" Merlin shouted "It is my destiny remember" with that he ran Gwaine moved to the Rising Sun when he got back to Camelot, refusing to take Merlin's bed for one more night. But he vowed to keep an eye on the young warlock. In fact he went as far as to ask Gaius to send word if Merlin was to go out on any more patrols or even herb collecting in the forest. He wasn't sure whether the physician knew of Merlin's powers but rather thought he did. Instead he told the older man "I owe Merlin a debt of honour and intend to help him where I can. Please help me with this as although I am sure Merlin is capable of looking after himself but we all need help sometimes"

Gaius promised to keep Gwaine informed, but frowned as the younger man left the chambers "I wonder my boy, have you been careless?" he said to himself "But it will be good for you to have help"

Merlin continued with his duties and Gaius certainly found having him about a great benefit, now he was getting older. But he did worry about how thinks would work out, how he could make sure Merlin kept his secret to himself.

For the next couple of weeks everything was relatively peaceful in Camelot, Merlin continued to meet secretly with Morgana and help her get control of her magic. The most important thing to Morgana was the fact that he was no longer alone, just being able to share her secret helped no end. The peace was shattered in a way no one could have envisaged. Merlin had been down to the market to get some supplies for Gaius when he was almost pushed over by knights and palace guards running through the streets. He turned to one of the stall holders "What's going on?"

The stall holder shrugged "I heard they are looking for a couple of druids that have been seen in the market, bloody idiots came in for supplies, guess they found them"

Merlin rushed after the running men and sure enough they had captured a man and were dragging him to the caste to put him in the cells. Prince Arthur was talking to his men "One more is still loose. Look for a child" he ordered.

The men scattered and as they did Merlin heard a voice in his head "Emrys help me"

He looked around trying to follow the call, then he spotted a small child crouching by a wagon. Merlin quickly made his way across the street and grabbed the boys arm and dragged him into a alley way out of sight of the searchers. Kneeling down he looked at the child, for that's what it was, he could have been no more than 5 or 6 summers old. "Help me Emrys" the boy repeated in Merlin's mind.

Using the same method to communicate Merlin asked "How do you know who I am?"

"All druids know you, please help me and my father"

Not waiting Merlin quickly took the child's hand and using his invisibility spell made his way to the castle he had intended to go down to the catacombs under the castle but there were to many guards about so, even with the invisibility shield he couldn't risk someone bumping into either of them. So he was forced to go up the servant's stairs and found himself outside the Lady Morgana's rooms with nowhere else to turn. He hated putting her in danger but couldn't think what else to do. He knocked on the door and walked in without waiting, knowing at this time of day Morgana would be busy practicing her lessons. Morgana looked up as Merlin dropped his invisibility spell.

"Merlin you really have to teach me that!" she exclaimed before spotting the small boy holding Merlin's hand. "Is that the boy they are looking for?"

"I'm sorry my lady, I really didn't know what to do, I tried to hide him in the catacombs but they are searching down there, I can get him out of the citadel later, but at the moment it is chaos out there and the gates are all shut. I couldn't let them catch him!" Merlin looked petrified this had to be the stupidest most dangerous thing he had ever done. "I will find somewhere else, if he could stay here just for a short time" he took a breath "I shouldn't have involved you I'm sorry"

Morgana moved forward and knelt down in front of the scare boy "Don't be stupid Merlin, of course I will help. I heard the alarms, we can't let Uther kill a child" she smiled at the young boy "Hello, my name is Morgana what's yours?"

The boy looked between Merlin and Morgana, he was clearly very scared and confused. Looking at Merlin he used mind speak once more "Will you help me Emrys?"

Merlin spoke out loud "Of course I will help you, can you tell me your name?"

The boy gave him a small nervous smile "Mordred"

Morgana heard men out in the corridor and hurried both Merlin and Mordred into the bay window and pulled the curtain half way across "Crouch down there and keep quiet" she warned them.

She had hardly finished speaking when there was a heavy impatient knock on the door and Prince Arthur called out "Morgana I need to search your rooms."

Morgana opened the door, steeling her features as she did so "What for?" she demanded

"We are searching every room in the castle, we have reason to believe that a fugitive is within the walls" Arthur told her as he pushed his way pasted his sister.

"Well your fugitive is not here" Morgana snapped "Maybe you would like to look under the bed or in the window. I am hardly likely to be harbouring an enemy of the state"

Arthur looked apologetic "I know that Morgana I am just obeying the orders of the King" then looking at his foster sister sheepishly he continued "I'll leave you to it, but lock your door I would hate for you to be taken hostage or hurt in anyway"

There was a collective sigh as Arthur and the knights left. Merlin looked at Morgana "I have an idea, can you keep Mordred safe for me until I get back?"

"Of course but take care and don't do anything foolish" Morgana stressed as she put a comforting arm round the young child's shoulders.

With that Merlin left her chambers and ran down to the cells, once more becoming invisible he went to the cell containing the druid adult. Using mind speak he communicated with the man "It is I Emrys I am using an invisibility shield so do not look for me. I have the child safe, why did you risk coming to Camelot with a small child?"

Replying in the same way the man replied "I had no choice, we are all that remains of a group that were recently attacked, the boy is my son, we needed to get supplies so we could travel to more of our kind. Please I beg of you help him escape, I will willingly burn knowing he lives"

"I intend to get both of you out, but you must be ready, I will return at midnight and get you to safety" Merlin promised him. Even though at the moment he had no idea how.

"Leave me just get my son to safety I beg of you"

Merlin slipped away, he left the cells and went down to the dragons cavern and called him "Kilgarrah, I need your help please hurry"

The large leathery wings flapped and the great dragon landed on his perch. "You always do young warlock what is it this time?"

"I need to know how to get a druid and his son out of Camelot before they are killed" Merlin quickly explained what had happened.

Kilgarrah snorted "This time I cannot help you, the child Mordred must die, if he does not when he grows older he is prophesied to kill the Once and Future King. You cannot save him"

Merlin looked in horror at the huge beast in front of him "I will not allow an innocent child to die, you said yourself that the course had already changed when my mother went to the druids so why can't his destiny change?"

"You would take the risk? No I will not help you!" the dragon roared "You ignore my advice yet continue to ask for it, you befriend the witch now the boy, you cannot do these things if you wish magic to be free once more"

Merlin rubbed his hands through his hair in frustration "Well I will have to do without your help! You overgrown cryptic lizard"

Kilgarrah roared once more "How dare you! I have lived centuries, I am the last of my kind, I cannot change the path of destruction you are on unless you listen, and you cannot escape your fate!"

"Well in that case I will succeed after all you all keep telling me it is my destiny!" With that Merlin ran off, now at a loss to know what to do next. He went up to his room in the physician's chambers and got his spell book from its hiding place and was looking through it when Gaius found him.

Gaius looked at Merlin and noted his distress and closed his eyes before asking "Tell me you have nothing to do with the missing boy"

Merlin looked up at Gaius he was so angry with everyone he snapped "If that's what you want "I have nothing to do with the missing boy…happy"

Gaius raised his eyebrows in a sign of disapproval. "You will get yourself killed"

"So I should let a small child die? Is that what you want" Merlin demanded. He had never felt so helpless.

Gaius sat down beside Merlin "No my boy I don't suppose you can, where is he?"

Merlin looked at his mentor "If you don't know you won't be involved. I just need to get him and the adult druid out of the citadel and to safety."

"And how do you expect to do that? The whole of the guard is looking for him, the gates are all shut and heavily guarded. I'm sorry my boy but I don't see how you can succeed, this can only end with tragedy[SS1] "

Merlin looked at Gaius speculation in his eye "Mother told me you helped many to escape during the great purge….how?"

"Those were different times" Gaius said

"But you must have had routes out of the citadel and there must have been guards then" Merlin persisted

"Most of those routes have long since gone" Gaius explained "We used many different ways but they were all found one by one. We lost more than we got out towards the end"

"There must be some way we could still use" Merlin insisted "Some route that was never found"

Gaius thought carefully "The only wat was through the cavern under the castle, but it needed a strong man to help as it requires help from outside to haul people up. The boy may be able to get out that way if you could get someone to help you. You my boy are not strong enough and I am far to old."

* * *

[SS1]


	17. Chapter 17

Merlin turned and walked out of the room, he would not ask Gaius to help further. He was an old man and it would be unfair. Merlin went down to the dragon and called once more. As Kilgarrah appeared Merlin demanded "Where is the escape route out of here? Don't lie to me I know there is one"

Kilgarrah cocked his head "I have never lied to you young warlock" he paused "High above my head is a small opening, it is outside the city walls and in a sheltered spot. Am I to assume you are going to ignore my warnings and help the child to escape?"

"I have no choice, he is a child I cannot condemn a child for an action he has not yet taken, or may never take. Maybe by helping him I can prevent whatever you say will happen from ever occurring." Merlin looked at the dragon "You have to help! I need you to fly the child and his father to the opening so they can escape"

The Great Dragon roared "I will not! There is nothing you can do that will change my mind. If you persist in this foolishness you do so alone" with that he flew off out of sight.

"Stupid stubborn dragon" Merlin muttered "I will find a way" he ran off back up the stairs and past the guards invisible as always As he ran up into the castle and as he rounded a corner ran straight into Gwaine who was on his way to Gaius's chambers in the hope of seeing Merlin.

"Just the man I was going to see, but if you wanted me you had no need to through yourself into my arms" Gwaine said raising an eyebrow, "What's the hurry my friend? Anything I can do to help?"

"No, look I am in a hurry I have to sort something out" Merlin said. He couldn't hide his concern from his new friend.

Gwaine leaned closer to Merlin and whispered "Anything to do with the missing child. Because if it is I can help. I wouldn't see a child hurt"

Merlin looked at Gwaine and made a quick decision, he looked around and pulled the other man into a deserted corridor "Do you mean that?"

"Of course, what do you need and it's yours" Gwaine was clearly keen to help.

Merlin decided to take a chance he had no choice. He told Gwaine what he wanted him to do. Then they parted ways. Gwaine as always looked on his participation as an adventure and a way of getting one over on the nobles. Better still in this case the King. It would also help the druids who had helped him in the past.

Merlin made his way back to Morgana's rooms and as there were no guards posted he knocked and e entered and went to the druid child and Morgana who were sitting in the window. "I have made arrangements to get you and your father out of Camelot at midnight." He told the small boy before he noticed a second figure sitting at the table. It was the Prince himself.

"So you are involved I should have known!" the Prince snapped "Did the Lady Morgana involve you? or you her I wonder?"

Merlin blanched "How?" Was all he could say, they had been so close to success.

"Contrary to belief I am not a fool" the prince replied. "After I made the search I decided to check in here once more but this time alone. I would not risk the Lady Morgana's safety and what did I find, just as I suspected a child. Now are you going to tell me the truth Merlin?"

"I couldn't let a child die!" Merlin protested

"He is a druid" the Prince said as if that was reason enough

"And all his father did was enter Camelot to buy supplies so he could get his son to safety!" Merlin said crossly "Why does that make him a criminal deserving of death"

Arthur studied Merlin before answering "I am not sure what it is about you Merlin, are you a total idiot or very brave?" he didn't seem to be waiting for an answer so Merlin ignored him. "The boy said the same thing. I have also had a lecture from the Lady Morgana. The thing is what do I do? Hand you all over to my father, who is angry enough to make a rash decision, or do I commit treason?"

Merlin looked at the Prince and for the second time in an hour made a quick decision. "How about you just go and continue searching? And then you won't be involved, I have it all planned by one bell they will be gone and no one will know you ever knew anything. In the morning I will come and confess I helped them escape, I will keep the Lady Morgana's name out of it"

Merlin heard Morgana start to protest but Arthur cut her off by raising his hand "Then you would burn. Is that what you want?"

Merlin squared his shoulders he had never been so scared, but he knew he could escape and if it meant his destiny was gone so be it. Two innocent lives would be spared. "If that's what it takes. I will die knowing I have saved a child's life."

"I don't think so" Arthur snapped "I am not without compassion. Now tell me how you intend to get both of them our safely"

"I'd rather not, but I can and I promise it will harm no one." Merlin said "Just let me leave this room with the boy"

Arthur snorted "You expect me to believe that YOU can get a prisoner from the cells and also take a wanted child through the castle and to safety without help? What do you take me for? I will not have Camelot's security compromised. If someone is helping you know what's to stop them letting the enemies of Camelot in at some stage in the future. No one can get out through the gates so you must have another route. Is it the siege tunnels?"

"No I know nothing about any siege tunnels and you have to believe me when I say no one else would use this route." Merlin protested "Now please let us go"

"I will but only if I know the route you intend to use" Arthur demanded "I am taking a risk but I will not betray Camelot, its bad enough that due to Morganas involvement I am willing to go against the King"

Morgana spoke out "Merlin you can trust Prince Arthur, he will help us, without him we cannot do it"

Merlin looked at Morgana and hesitated, he then looked at Mordred who had been silent throughout. He spoke to Merlin though mind speak "Emrys, the Prince is the Once and Future King. You share a destiny, my father told me all about you and the Prince. Our people speak of your friendship as a think of legend"

Merlin was torn, how much did he tell the Prince? Was it safe to tell him about Kilgarrah's cave? But then he was the Prince surely he already knew such an important thing. If he did tell he would not mention Gwaine's part, after all there would be no need to. Why did his life have to be so complicated?

"Well Merlin what are we going to do?" Arthur demanded "I need to get back to the search or I will be missed and we don't want anyone to come looking for me."


	18. Chapter 18

Merlin hated his life sometimes, all he wanted was a peaceful life with his mother and best friend but destiny had other ideas. Now he needed to make a decision that would decide his fate, why, oh why, couldn't the druids have let him wait until he was older at least then he would have had a life before he died. Arthur continued to look at the warlock as he was making up his mind.

"Arthur please, let Merlin help them" Morgana pleaded. "Look magic isn't as bad as Uther makes out, it really isn't. How would you feel if it was your family?"

It was one of a very few times Arthur could remember such a thing, normally she was harder than that and far more stubborn. Listening to her he looked up in surprise "That is treason!" he snapped.

Merlin made a very quick decision, frightened that Morgana would expose her secret. He didn't think the Prince was ready for that yet. Mordred was very young but he had a point. If he and the Prince shared a destiny then surely he could trust him, otherwise destiny was a fool.

"Ok I'll tell you but please than will you let me do what I need to?"

Arthur raised an eyebrow and looked at Merlin as if telling him to continue. Morgana took a deep breath and opened her mouth to speak. Merlin saw her and smiled "Please Lady Morgana trust me"

Morgana kept silent but swore to herself if Arthur badly reacted she would make him pay and she would save Merlin no matter what the cost. Merlin looked at Arthur once more. "There is a large cavern below the castle it has a small opening at the top and the prisoners will escape from there. I cannot tell you more as I would betray a good friend who is going to help, but without outside help no one could get out that way."

Arthur frowned "If you what you say is true why do I not know about this cavern, and what is to stop invaders finding the entrance and using it?"

Merlin knew then he had no choice "I think I need to show you, but if I do you need to let me deal with this alone."

Arthur nodded slowly "If I am happy what you are doing will not endanger Camelot, but only then. I will allow you to get the boy out. The other prisoner must remain"

Merlin glared at the Prince. "You really are a prat aren't you, how do you expect a small child to survive out there alone! Don't worry neither of them will bother you again. In fact you might even be thought of more highly by their people"

"I have no need for the regard of the druids, they are enemies of Camelot" Arthur snapped back

"Only because you keep killing them! The Druids are peaceful people" Merlin retorted

"Boys!" Morgana interrupted "I don't want to interrupt but time is being wasted, Arthur stop being such an idiot!"

"Me! And Idiot! He's the idiot!" Arthur scowled as he looked at the Kings ward before facing Merlin once more. "OK I agree come on and once you have shown me I will give you my decision."

Merlin was surprised and hoped he hadn't made a mistake he would regret. The two men left the room and Made their way to the stairs leading to the dragons cavern. Merlin looked at Arthur "We need to get past the guard, I'll let you do this bit"

Arthur rolled his eyes and walked down the stairs when he reached the bottom the guards saw the Prince and stood up, leaving their dice game "Is this how you do your duties?" Arthur demanded his voice hard and cutting. "There is a search going on for a druid boy, go and report to the Master at arms and ask him to send a replacement, until they arrive I will check that you have not let anyone pass while you were otherwise engaged!" Arthur looked pointedly at the dice. "Go on Go!"

The guards flew up the stairs and past Merlin who hide in an alcove "You were hard on them!" Merlin said as he joined the Prince.

"Since you have clearly been down here before without being seen I'd say they got of lightly" the blonde pointed out "Now where is this cavern?"

Merlin bowed sarcastically and pointed to the archway in the corner "This way Sire, Oh before we go down I need to tell you there is a prisoner down there who might not be too pleased to see you, after all he has been a captive for twenty years by order of the King"

Once again Arthur frowned "A prisoner I know nothing about?"

"Well I don't think you do, or you would have known about the cavern" Merlin said reasonably

"Why is this prisoner not in the cells, and more importantly why has he been kept incarcerated for twenty years?" Arthur demanded, not sure that he trusted the younger man.

"You'll see why in a minute, and please don't be a prat, he won't like it" Merlin grinned and headed down the stairs after grabbing a torch from the wall not waiting to see if the Prince followed him..

Meanwhile upstairs Morgana was pacing back and forth. Mordred looked at her and spoke sounding far wiser than his years "Don't worry they are two sides of the same coin, all will be well"

Morgana stopped pacing "How do you know!"

"I have spoken to my father, through our minds and he told me. He said to tell you that the Warlock is well known among our people as is the Prince. Destiny is at work" then he looked at the table where there was the ruminants of the meal they had shared earlier. And in a voice more like a child's Mordred asked "Can I take that when I go? I will be hungry later and I like your food"

Morgana didn't know what to make of the druid child, at times he seemed so wise, but if he really was in contact with his father that could explain it. Looking at the food she walked to the table and started to wrap it up in a shawl she had left on the chair. "Of course you can" she smiled. Then she went to her wardrobe and got out a short riding cape "And take this it is far too big but the short length won't trip you and it will keep you warm" All she could do now was wait and hope Merlin could convince Arthur to let the boy and his father go. She had a strange feeling that she would see the boy again one day. Just as that thought crossed her mind Mordred spoke once more, but this time in Morgana's mind and not out loud..

"We will my Lady, in a few years, by then you will have control of your powers as our meeting is destined, as was this one"


	19. Chapter 19

Merlin couldn't help but grin to himself as he went down the stairs to the platform. He knew it was childish but he was looking forward to Prince Prat's reaction, also the dragons, if he was totally honest. As they reached the platform Arthur looked around in amazement, he had no idea that such a cavern existed. Then as he looked around for the second time he frowned.

"So where is the cell this prisoner is in?" he demanded. "And what's more, how did you find this place?

Merlin grinned again "This is the cell! And the incumbent called to me one day." The raven haired teenager pointed down into the area below the platform. "The prisoner can't go anywhere because of that!"

Arthur glanced down and saw the end of the biggest chain he had ever seen. It was attached by an equally large ring that was attached the floor of the cavern. He paled slightly and glared at Merlin. In a slightly shaky voice, he would never admit to, and putting his hand on his sword, he spoke once more "Just what is this prisoner?"

With that Kilgarrah flew onto his favourite rock and perched. Looking at the two small figures as he did so. Arthur jumped back in amazement.

Merlin spoke before Kilgarrah let the cat out of the bag "Hello Kilgarrah, its Merlin. I have bought the Prince down to see your home"

Kilgarrah put his head to one side and looked at the Prince, who was trying to make up his mind if he was dreaming. Kilgarrah looked at Merlin again "And why would you do that?" he asked.

"It speaks, the dragon speaks. I thought they were all dead!" Arthur said half to himself

"It has a name" Kilgarrah roared "I clearly am not dead, no thanks to your father, who decided to keep me a prisoner these last twenty years. He said it was to use me as an example of his power, but if you don't know I am here what good is that! Give me one reason young Pendragon that I don't burn you to a crisp?"

Merlin decided introductions although not needed might be useful "Prince Arthur this is the Great Dragon Kilgarrah, the last of his kind, Kilgarrah this is Prince Arthur, who despite appearances isn't like his father"

At that Arthur turned and cuffed Merlin round the head "Respect to your King!"

Merlin glared at the prince as he rubbed his head "He's not my King! I came from Essetir"

Kilgarrah also took exception to what happened "RESPECT! Uther Pendragon is due no respect, he has murdered hundreds of my kin, all for his own guilt and grief."

Arthur then turned his glare on the dragon. "The King has enforced the laws of Camelot"

"Laws he made! Before your birth Magic was given its correct respect and used freely in Camelot" Kilgarrah roared.

Merlin stood in front of Arthur and glared at both the Prince and Dragon "Stop it the pair of you! You are both older than me so act it!" As the Prince and Dragon fell silent Merlin smirked before continuing. "I have come to show the Prince the way I can get the druid and his son out of Camelot without compromising safety." He said to Kilgarrah. Looking at Arthur he added "No one in their right mind would come this way. The entrance is small I have a friend who will throw a rope down and haul then up one at a time using his horse. Unless of course Kilgarrah will fly them up"

"I will not! I am not a horse and I have told you they must die if you are to fulfil your destiny young ..." Before Kilgarrah could say more Merlin butted in."

"I will not let a child die just because you say so! You are bitter and twisted, I can understand why being here for so long, but I will not listen to you on this" Merlin said to the dragon, seeming to quite forget just how large and powerful even a captive dragon could be.

Arthur put his hand on Merlin's shoulder and pulled him out of the cavern and back up the steps "You might want to reconsider shouting at something that could kill you with just a breath. You really are an idiot aren't you?"

Merlin looked sheepish "Well he is a pain, he talks in riddles and never answers questions. All he wants me to do is kill people"

"Then maybe it's as well he is a prisoner, although I must admit I was surprised to see him, not to mention hear him. I never knew dragons could talk. Let's get you out of here before the guards come back, then we need to talk"

"You're taking this better than I thought you would" Merlin said as the Prince continued to drag him away.

"I'm a Prince of Camelot I was breed to cope with surprises" Arthur said smugly.

"So your voice didn't squeak then and you didn't jump back like a scaredy cat?" Merlin quipped.

"I did neither I was just getting ready to protect you" Arthur said sternly.

""And you think that toothpick would hurt a dragon! And you call me an idiot" Merlin said as the Prince continued to drag Merlin through the castle to his chambers.


	20. Chapter 20

Merlin found himself in the Princes chambers rather than Morgana's when he finally stopped. Arthur pushed Merlin into a chair opposite his. Then looking Merlin in the eye he demanded "How did you find the dragon? Who told you he was there?"

Merlin grimaced not wanting to answer either question, but he realised once again he had no choice. It was clear that sometime he was going to have to trust that their shared destiny did not lose him his head, but he wasn't sure now was the best time. Even though he was sure if he needed to he could use his magic to escape. "Look if I tell you, you need to keep your temper and trust me"

Arthur said nothing he just raised an eyebrow.

"That doesn't intimidate me!" Merlin quipped "Your eyebrow is nowhere near as fearsome as Gaius's, I suppose you learnt that from him did you?"

Arthur found himself chuckling. "His is a thing to cower from isn't it? Now stop using delaying tactics and answer me"

"Well Kilgarrah called to me, in my mind, just after I arrived in Camelot. I think he was lonely" Merlin looked at Arthur's expression hoping the Prince wouldn't ask any more questions "It's true I swear!"

"Why would he chose you?" Arthur asked looking at Merlin as if he was unsure whether to believe him or not.

Merlin faltered[s1] before answering feeling he was getting in deeper than he wanted to "How should I know, ask him" as Merlin said it he realised that wasn't the smartest move. Goodness knows what the stupid dragon would say.

"Maybe I will, but now I have a search to lead. I will be taking all but a skeleton guard into the town to search there. If you get caught I can't help you. I suggest you forget the father, just get the child out. You have a couple of hours at most."

As the words sank in Merlin smiled "Thank you, maybe you're not such a prat after all"

"Don't push it, I'm not a monster Merlin. I don't wish to see a child burnt at the stake, nor do I want the Lady Morgana to be implicated. Just don't do anything like this again." Arthur nodded to the door "Off you go….it will take about twenty minutes for the search to stop in the castle"

Merlin wasted no time and ran to see Gwaine and tell him they were going to carry out his plan. Gwaine left the castle on the grounds of visiting a local rural Inn. No one questioned him as he was well known already for his drinking. He had also made friends with several of the guards since he had been at Camelot. Often slipping them a warming drink on long cold nights. By now the castle was almost empty of guards and all the knights were in the town. Merlin collected Mordred, refusing to allow the Lady Morgana to leave her room. "If you are seen out of your rooms it might lead to you being suspected where as I am always running errands for Gaius."

Taking Mordred's hand and using his invisibility shield he left the young boy on the steps to the cave saying. "Don't go down without me I will get your father"

Merlin then ran down to the main cells and using a sleeping spell knocked out the guards and freed the druid "Come with me, I have a way of getting you out of the castle. But you must never tell anyone how it was done, even if you are caught. Your son is waiting for you"

"I would never betray you Emrys" Mordred's father said "You have saved our lives and I have no doubt that you will free all magic in time"

Quickly going back to Mordred Merlin led them into the cave. Kilgarrah flew down and glared at Merlin "I warned you to let the boy die or your destiny will fail"

"I told you I will not see a child die just because of your words" he snapped. "Look at him he is only a few summers old how can you say what will happen?"

"It has been told the boy Mordred will kill the once and future King" Kilgarrah roared "I will eliminate him if you do not!"

Merlin stood between Mordred and the irate Dragon. Mordred looked at Merlin tears in his eyes. "I will not kill anyone!"

Mordred's father spoke "I will tell my son about your joint Prophesy. No druid would risk that not happening, whatever the Great Dragon believes I would kill my own son before I would let that happen. Believe me Emrys my son will not be a killer"

"I do believe you Merlin reassured the frightened boy. Then Merlin turned to the Great Dragon "Now Kilgarrah I realise that I cannot tell you to do anything, but I cannot let you harm Mordred for something you think he might do in the future, after all if you did you would be no better than King Uther who murders magic users for just that. I don't think you are that hypocritical"

Kilgarrah looked down at Merlin and almost smiled "You have your father's wisdom young warlock. Against my better judgement I will let the by live. But remember this was your decision. I will hawever not help you in your foolishness" with that he flew off leaving a stunned Warlock wo now had more questions of his own. How did Kilgarrah know his father when even he did not know who he was? That was a question for another day. Merlin shouted out as load as he could, and off to one side, and in an area that was clearly outside the castle walls, a rope started to appear from the caves roof. Merlin went down the steps and grabbed the end of the long rope and took it to the platform and started to wrap it round the couple. Mordred faced his father's chest and hugged him as the rope tightened under his arms.

"Hold on tight, my friend will help you on your way. Head due West until your reach the White Mountains. When you get there light a fire and wait. The druid group under the chiefdom of Iseldir will take you in. Can you please speak to my mother Hunith and tell her I am well. She will help you with your son. With her help and that of Iseldir I am sure the Great Dragon's beliefs will not come to pass. Now and may the triple Goddess protect you"

Merlin tugged on the rope twice and the slack started to pull tight. As it did Merlin's eyes flashed gold as he helped to lift the escapees safely to the top of the cave, Gwaine had the other end tied to his horse and the group were soon galloping away from Camelot using the spare horse Gwaine had purchased and hidden. After several miles Gwaine left the couple and headed back. Drinking from his wine skin as he went. By the time he arrived back at the citadel anyone would believe he had been drinking all evening. Merlin headed back to his bed when less than half an hour later the alarm bell sounded. Merlin sat up and in hope that his message would reach the fleeing pair spoke with his mind. "They know you have escaped, do not stop until you have to and hide well. Good Luck and one day we will meet again"

Merlin was sure that he could faintly hear Mordred's voice. "Thank you Emrys, I will never betray your kindness to me and my father"

* * *

[s1]


	21. Chapter 21

Merlin was in bed and had been asleep for a couple of hours before the alarm bells rang to signal that the prisoner had escaped. He could hear footsteps as the guards checked the building for the escaped druid. The Prince himself came to check Gaius and Merlin's rooms as he entered Merlin's room he nodded and then in a low voice so the searchers in the next room couldn't hear said "I expect to see you later we need to talk." in a louder voice "It's clear in here, Gaius make sure you lock your door, although I expect the prisoner is long gone"

As the Prince left Gaius turned to Merlin "My boy you have taken a great risk, if the King ever discovers what happened you will not be safe."

Merlin looked at Gaius "He won't, but I had to do it, no matter what the cost to me, I couldn't life with myself otherwise."

"The foolishness of youth!" Gaius snorted exasperated and worried for the teenager "You have a destiny that will save far more than two people. What happens if you die, what to Albion's future?"

Merlin rolled his eyes "If it is my destiny than it will happen! I am fed up with destiny, sometimes you have to do what is right"

The Prince was shattered by the time he finally got to rest. What was worse was he knew he was wasting his time. It seemed he had hardly shut his eyes when George woke him saying that the King wanted a report and was expecting him to breakfast with him. Arthur reluctantly got up, knowing full well his father would be disappointed with him. When he arrived he found Morgana already there. "I am disappointed Arthur, the prisoner should have never escaped, what's more you didn't recapture him or find the boy."

"I believe they are long gone Sire" Arthur admitted "I will send out patrols and keep the double guard on the town gates in case they are holed up somewhere."

Morgana realised the King was not going to let the subject drop so butted in "I don't suppose it was Arthur's fault Sire. After all I suppose if they had magic they could have easily got away without anyone being able to stop them."

Uther looked at his ward "I should have executed him immediately! In future that's what will happen" turning to Arthur he demanded "Why wasn't the prisoner in cold iron?"

"He was Sire. Sir Cador knows the drill and assures me it was followed" Arthur was pleased it was one of Uther's knights who had arrested the druid and not one known to be loyal to him. He was also thankful for Morgana's intervention although she did have a good reason to help him after all.

Morgana smirked before adding "Well then not Arthur's fault! Now I hope things can get back to normal and all these searches stopped. I hate being disturbed, as if anyone would hide in my chambers!" Then she turned to the King changing the subject "Do you think I could go visit to father's grave soon?"

Uther looked at his ward and smiled gently "Leave it a week to make sure everything has settled and I will send some men with you"

After this the conversation went onto general matters until Arthur excused himself "I have patrols to send out"

Uther nodded "Make sure they kill on sight, I don't want further escapes"

Arthur sent out the patrols each under the leadership of one of his men, he was tempted to leave out the kill instruction but didn't, for one the King might get to hear and two if they were recaptured they might well talk and implicate Merlin. He went to get a remedy from Gaius, the lack of sleep and stress had left him with a thumping headache, also he hoped to speak to Merlin. When he arrived at the healers chambers he was lucky Merlin was on his own.

"Merlin, just how did you get a prisoner out of the cells?" Arthur scowled "It's one thing to get a child out but the adult! Do you have a death wish?!"

"So how was a young child supposed to look after himself alone? Did you want him to starve?" Merlin said in a surly tone.

Arthur grimaced, he supposed Merlin had a point. But he looked at Merlin once more "How did you get him out?" he repeated.

"I drugged the guards with drink and took the keys off them, your guards really need to be more careful" Merlin said glibly, hoping Arthur bought the story.

"I spoke to the guards they saw no one" Arthur said then waited.

"Well they didn't see me, not my fault if they drink on duty, they aren't likely to admit that are they? It's well known that they get a skin of mead before going on duty, after all it gets cold in the cells at night." Merlin said crossing his fingers behind his back.

"And where would you get anything from to drug them and not kill them or was that just lucky"

Merlin rolled his eyes and waved his hands "Healers apprentice" he said sarcastically.

Arthur gave up but before he left said "What you did was a good thing, but you risked your life for two strangers….why?"

"Because it was the right thing to do!" Merlin said simply.

Later Merlin went to find Gwaine "Did they get away alright?"

The other man grinned "Yeah, on one of the horses from the stables. I told them were you said to aim for and saw them on their way. That was a good thing you did, dangerous but good, you have made two friends for life."

"Thank you Gwaine, I couldn't have done it without you, how did you get in and out of the town?" asked a curious Merlin

"Getting out was easy, I snuck out, and the guards are easily distracted" he grinned "Got a girl from the Rising Sun to take the guards on one of the side gates a drink. Getting back I waited until this morning and they were only watching those going out not in! I took them as far as I could before leaving them, I wanted to get back in case you got yourself in bother"

"You are a true friend" Merlin said appreciatively.

Gwaine looked at Merlin before saying "And you are my only friend, I have never met a person like you before and I have travelled a lot. You are a good man, and I intend to stay around and make sure you keep safe while you look after everyone else. Someone has to watch your back!"

Later that day Merlin dropped in Morgana's sleeping potion, although she wasn't taking it anymore she kept up the pretence. Morgana called him into the room when he gave the bottle to Gwen "Well?" she demanded

"All went ok, by now they should be well away and safe" Merlin told her. "Thank you"

Morgana looked at Merlin "I was right you know…..I always thought Arthur was as against the pyres as I was"

Merlin looked seriously at the Kings Ward "He helped this time, but that was because it was a child, the Prince has been told all his life that magic is evil, but I am sure he would protect you if he knew. But I managed not to tell him about me, I don't think he would go as far as to save me, not yet anyway" Merlin admitted.

Morgana looked at Merlin "I will tell him one day, I don't want to live my life like this, I mean it is great you know, and Gwen but …." She looked very sad "I hate not telling Arthur he is like a brother to me, we have never had secrets"

"You will know when the time is right" Merlin told her. "He has a kind heart and one day I hope we will all be free. But until then you have us"

"Thank you Merlin, and I hope you are right." The brunette told him with a smile "I cannot believe that I am lucky enough to have you as a friend. It has changed my life. I was so scared before"


	22. Chapter 22

Sorry for delay, but hopefully back on track again.

...

Life carried on much as before with Merlin juggling his duties as Apprentice as well as helping Morgana control her magic, which at least was getting easier. Arthur was sent out on patrol again with Merlin in tow. Merlin had managed to get the hang on riding without getting sore. His relationship with Morris, Arthur's squire was a good one and they worked together well. Merlin managing to help the squire with his chores, as well as developing the start of a relationship with the Prince. All be it on based on insults, which helped to keep everyone amused on the more boring aspects of patrolling the Kingdom. It was on the return leg of the patrol when the group came across what appeared to be a robbery in progress on some travelers. Arthur ordered Morris and Merlin to stay back as the knights and Prince rode ro the rescue. Soon dispatching the robbers, and checking that the older man and a young woman were unharmed.

"I thank you Sire" the older man said "You saved our lives. May we know to whom we are indebted?"

"I am Prince Arthur of Camelot and these are my knights" Arthur introduced his men "I wish we had been sooner and able to save your men" Arthur said as he looked at the carnage around them, clearly the couple had had half a dozen retainers with them. "Where are you headed and we can escort you, if not to there then to somewhere of safety"

"We were headed for Camelot your highness my name is Aulfric Tir-Mor and this is my daughter Sophia, we have been travelling for weeks, our home was overrun and we only managed to escae with our lives. We seek somewhere of safety and have heard so much about Camelot." The older man told Arthur.

"Then you shall be taken there, please come to our camp and have something to drink and eat, before we head for Camelot, There I shall present you to the King, who I am sure will be sympathetic." Arthur told the pair, he looked at Sophia who had pulled her cape hood down for the first time. She was a beautiful woman and he felt attracted to her.

The minute they arrived in the camp set up by Morris and Merlin the young warlock felt a sense of unease, something was not right. For a start he knew both the visitors to the camp had magic, why would anyone with magic, besides him, choose to go to Camelot. As he listened to the talk around the camp fire Merlin became more and more suspicious of the pair and decided to keep a close eye on the couple. It was just as well as it wasn't long before Merlin was convinced that the Prince was enchanted. Why else would the prat tell his father that he wanted to marry Sophia Tir-Mor barely two days after meeting her?

After the Princes announcement before the whole court Merlin sought out Morris and asked him if he had noticed the Prince becoming enamored with the visitor. Normally Morris was very reticent when discussing his Master, but he had come to both like and trust the warlock. "Yes it was so strange, it happened so fast, one minute he was asking me to make sure the visitors were roomed as far away as they could be then he wanted then next to his chambers. The Prince also asked me to lie for him, about forgetting to tell the King he wouldn't be in the council meeting." A puzzled manservant said "I ended up in the stocks for that!"

"I'm sure he will reward you for your devotion" Merlin said as he left the young man to head for Gaius's chambers and the physicians library. Merlin wanted to check something before he went any further. He was reading one of the books when Gaius returned from his rounds.

"What are you looking for my boy?" the physician asked.

"I wanted to find some information about enchantments, I believe the Prince has been effected and I want to know how." Merlin said as he continued to read.

"I fear you may be right" Gaius said "There is something strange about the Tir-Mors. Why would they be travelling with such a small guard and also it seems very convenient that the patrol passed at that time." Gaius yawned "I would help you, but I have been with a patient for several hours and am exhausted, I don't think I would be of any help. But I will give you a hand in the morning."

Merlin looked up and noticed just how exhausted his mentor looked, he knew the older man had been to help a midwife with a delivery. "How did it go?"

"Twins, that's why it took so long. I really need to get you involved more my boy, I am getting to old for all this" Then he saw Merlin's reaction. "Don't look like that if you want to be a physician you will need to know what to do at such times."

Merlin screwed up his face "I don't think ladies would want me looking down there!" he snorted "Not at my young age"

"Do you really think they care, by that stage they just was help to get it all over with" Gaius said "Yes next time you can come with me" with that he changed int his sleeping cloths and led down. He was soon asleep.

Merlin took the book he was reading into his room so not to disturb Gaius and read well into the night.


	23. Chapter 23

Sorry fpr long delay and thank you for your comments I will reply but wanted to get something up asap

...

Merlin woke in the morning after having fallen asleep sitting up reading. But the most disturbing thing of all was the dream he had been having as he woke. He shook his head in horror trying hard to wipe the dream from his mind. He had been helping a woman to give birth, she had been shouting at him, calling him a pervert as her baby came into the world. What was worse as he picked up the baby to hand it to the midwife he looked down and saw King Uther's face looking at him and shouting 'sorcerer'.

In an attempt to clear his mind Merlin picked up the book beside him and tried to read some more. At least in that he was successful. The very next thing he read seemed to answer some of his questions, even if it did leave even more puzzles. Merlin jumped up and went to speak to Gaius.

"What do you know about the Sidhe?"

Gaius looked at the younger man "Nasty pieces of work, masters of enchantment, cruel beings. Do you think they are responsible?"

"I do" Merlin said "Everything fits, including the staff Aulfric was carrying when we found him, now all I need to work out is the why"

"Be careful Merlin, if it is the Sidhe they won't want you interfering with their plans." The physician warned.

"I can't let them continue, they mean nothing good that's for sure, Sidhe or not" Merlin grabbed some bread and cheese and headed out saying "They have a meeting with the King this morning, I must take the chance to see if I can learn anything."

As Merlin went down the corridor he was approached by Morgana, who looked worried. "I have been looking for you" she glanced around to make sure they were alone, "I have had another vision, I saw Arthur drowning, it's those people that came back with you from the patrol, somehow they are involved, Arthur doesn't love her you know that don't you!"

Merlin nodded "I will look after him, don't worry" he reassured Morgana "I will not let anything happen to him"

Morgana looked happier as she turned to leave. "I know, but you can't be everywhere at once"

"Morgana trust me" After Morgana had moved away Merlin went to the room that the male visitor had been given. The door was locked, checking with his magic, to make sure the room was empty he opened the door with a small flash of magic. Once in he started to search the room. Picking up the staff from its resting place in the corner of the room Merlin studied it closely. It was covered in symbols, that he recognised from his research the night before. Added to that he could feel the magical power of the blue crystal on the top. Putting the staff down he continued in his search, but found nothing else of interest. Leaving the room and relocking the door he proceeded to the room used by Sophia. But had no further luck there. He decided that he would just have to watch them with care. After speaking to Morris later in the day, he became even more convinced that they needed Arthur for whatever plans they had.

Merlin was very careful as he kept an eye on both of the Sidhe and Arthur, the last thing he needed was for Tir Mor or his daughter to catch on. Arthur himself was becoming more and more erratic after his father had refused him permission to marry. So it came as no surprise to Merlin when, in the middle of the night, Morris came tell him that Arthur was leaving the castle with Sophia. Merlin hurried after the couple, he had a good idea where they were heading. His research, and Gaius, had told him that the Lake of Avalon was the natural home of the Sidhe.

Running through the trees, totally ignoring the branches as they struck him, Merlin soon caught up with the couple who had reached the Lakes edge. There waiting for them was Aulfric and his staff. Aufric had called the Sidhe elders from the water. The danced about, small dots over the water hard to make out unless the stilled for a moment. Arthur was clearly heavily under their influence and not responding in any way. Merlin watched from his hiding place behind a large oak tree. Merlin heard the conversation between the two and everything made more sense, the couple had been expelled after Aulfric has killed another Sidhe. It seemed humans were far game but not another Sidhe. In order for Sophia to be able to gain re-entry to Avalon they couple had to sacrifice a human Prince…..Arthur!

Merlin had read enough to understand that if he didn't act now Arthur would be lost forever and so would their joint destiny, He couldn't help thinking that the Prat was a magnet for trouble. He waited until the Sidhe King spoke "Only your daughter may pass back into Avalon, you for your actions must live your human life amongst the mortal realm, your crimes are to great"

Aulfric nodded "I accept that, but please my daughter does not deserve this"

Sophia looked at her father in horror "No! I don't want to leave you"

"You must my child, I want you to live as you should"

Up until now Merlin had remained unobserved but now he stepped forward "You cannot take the Prince, without him you will all die."

The Sidhe King looked at Merlin "How dare you! No human can look upon the Lake of Avalon and live."

"I dare because I speak the truth, Prince Arthur is the Once and Future King, without him magic will die on the land, and eventually all magic creature will follow. I know this because I am Emrys" Merlin was stood with his hand out ready to cast if he had to, his eyes shining gold with his magic bursting to be released.

Aulfric glared at Merlin then turned to his King "You promised, a Prince for my daughter"

The Sidhe King laughed as he flittered over the water, his face twisted in cruelty as he looked at Aulfric with loathing. "You dare to tell me what I agreed. Emrys is right, if magic dies from the land there will be nothing to sustain us, I care not for humans, but other magical creatures would suffer. I cannot see my people die." Then he looked at Merlin "So what do you offer me in return for your Prince, Warlock?"

"Nothing but my gratitude, and the knowledge that you will be helping the keep magic alive. Try to take him and I will stop you" Merlin paused, his voice softening "If the girl has done no wrong take her back, so she can be with her people once more"

The King laughed "Even amongst the Sidhe it is said you are soft. But you speak wisely, I will leave you your Prince, I will also take the girl but there is a price to pay, there is always a price." with that he raised his hand and a bolt of lightning flew across the lake and it Aulfric in the chest and he disappeared.

Sophia screamed in her grief, as she did she changed back into her Sidhe form. The king looked at Merlin "Remember Emrys you, and you Prince, now owe the Sidhe, we have long memories, we will not forget." As he spoke he released the enchantment on the blonde and he fell into the water. "Farewell for now" with that the Sidhe disappeared.

Merlin ran and grabbed the now unconscious Prince and using his magic dragged him from the lake and up onto dry land. Then spotting Aulfric's staff on the ground he smiled and picked it up "This may well be useful one day" then turning back to Arthur's still form "Oh well, better get you back to the castle before you are missed, you dollophead."


	24. Chapter 24

Sorry I have not answered any of your emails. I will in time. But I thought you would rather had a chapter. Thank you for staying with me and Happy New Year

...

Merlin used his magic to get Arthur back to the castle and into his rooms without being spotted. The Prince became cooperative but not completely aware of what had happened to him. The spell had dulled his senses. Merlin then asked Morris not to tell anyone about the Princes nocturnal wanderings. "Not even George" he said seriously. Merlin didn't like the Princes main manservant, the man had no sense of humor and was full of his own self-importance but found Morris a more amenable prospect. Merlin's view on George was one Morris shared, so he readily agreed. Then Merlin went to the chambers of the visitors before going to bed exhausted but satisfied how things had worked out.

The next morning when Arthur woke he had a vague sense of what had happened, rather like waking up from a dream. In fact the past few days had a dreamlike quality, or a nightmare as he remembered standing in front of the court and defying his father. Unable to face anyone until he knew what had happened Arthur decided to ask the one person he could trust to be honest with him and not make him feel worse than he did already. Careful not to bump into anyone else the prince made his way down to the Physicians chambers. Once there he found Gaius and Merlin breaking their fast.

"Could I have a private work with you Gaius?" he asked pointedly ignoring the apprentice.

Merlin stood up, grabbing an apple and gathering some vials made for the door. "I'll start the deliveries." And disappeared.

Gaius waved at Arthur to sit "What is it my boy" he asked looking at the clearly confused young man.

Arthur blushed "I woke this morning with vague recollections of the past few days…Did I really ask my father permission to wed?"

Gaius fought back a grin "You did my boy, I believe you were under an enchantment. One, that with my apprentices, help I managed to break. In fact you owe him a debt of gratitude. He followed you as you tried to elope last evening." Gaius paused "He found the couple attempting to sacrifice you to the Sidhe elders. I couldn't help, my bones are too old" he explained what Merlin had told him leaving out the magic. "He was lucky, he picked up the staff and somehow it went off" Gaius stood and poured out a herbal infusion. "Drink this Arthur it will help settle you"

Arthur looked embarrassed "How did I not see it? How did I let myself get duped? My father will never forgive me" His pride was clearly hurt.

Gaius looked at the young man with sympathy "I believe he knew, or at least suspected. Don't worry we will sort something out. I have an idea"

Gaius went on to suggest to Arthur that he tell his father that the previous night he had fought off the enchantment, and had managed to destroy the two Sidhe before collapsing. Gaius grinned "Best keep to as near the truth as we can."

"But that would be a lie. If Merlin did the deed he should have the praise." Arthur said "I cannot do that."

"We have already spoken Arthur. Your father might consider that Merlin activating the staff suspiciously akin to magic, which would be disastrous for him. Your father is blind when it comes to such things. Merlin is quite happy to be kept out of it. Other than to say as he was in town visiting a sick family, when he saw you and made sure you got to your chambers...after your ordeal."

Arthur looked at Gaius "Does he have magic?" there was a long pause before Arthur continued. "Better not answer that, I am not my father Gaius. I have been giving this matter a lot of thought….especially after the boy. I am willing to open my mind. I believe you know more than you can say, afterall it isn't your story. But the dragon under the castle you must know about him" Arthur looked at the physician and waited.

"I do" said Gaius hestitating "Everyone does who was alive at the time, we may have conveniently forgotten. Keeping the dragon alive was supposed to act as a lesson, that your father could beat magic. But it was a strange lesson as we were all forbibben to mention him after a time. How do you know?"

"I made Merlin show me how he was going to get the boy out." Arthur smirked "I knew that you must know about the dragon, and figured if I could never keep secrets from you nor could Merlin after all he does live and work with you." Arthur paused "He told me the dragon called him…that does suggest rather that the boy has some magic…..doesn't it? After all I have never heard it"

Gaius pursed his lips and raised his eyebrow "Good reasoning Sire, however you forget one thing, my apprentice comes from an area that does not think about magic in the same way you have been raised to do so, that would make him more open to such things."

Arthur contemplated what he had been told, the snorted "Don't worry Gaius I will not mention this to anyone, I just wanted you to know I will not reveal my suspisions to the King. But at sometime I would like the truth. Only then can I truly begin to understand" As he turned to leave he looked back an added "I am not as unobservant as someone thinks I am. Oh and can you tell Merlin my father wants him to accompany Lady Morgana and myself when we visit the grave tomorrow. Maybe he can collect herbs for you while she visits the grave."

"That would be most kind of you Sire" After Arthur had left Gaius continued to gaze at the place he had been stood, before muttering "Merlin, my boy, you need to be more careful"


	25. Chapter 25

Sorry for long absence will be posting again soon. I hate long gaps when I am reading but I hope you will bare with me, I haven't forgotten you and will finish these and hopefully other stories soon, I still have loads of ideas. I just need now to get back into writing.  
WEEPINGELM


	26. Chapter 26

A few mornings later a small group set off to visit the grave of Morgana's father, because of a last minute problem it is decided that Arthur will not accompany the group instead a group of knights headed by Sir Caldor set off. Gwen accompanied the group as chaperone. As Arthur didn't go Merlin was also excused the ride. Both Merlin and Morgana had hoped to be able to talk more on the trip but it couldn't be helped. The ride would only take two days, Gorlois had been buried in his favorite spot in Camelot. A bluff overlooking a large plain, and the spot he had proposed to the woman who was later to become his wife and Morgana's mother.

It was a pleasant ride, and in normally safe territory so none was expecting any trouble. When it came it was fast and decisive. The group was ambushed and the knights killed before Morgana and Gwen were taken captive Morgana had been very close to trying to use her new powers to save them, but was to unsure. Besides what could she do with a flame? No she would wait her chance. It irked her to allow the man to take her captive, but she was also thinking of Gwen. She couldn't risk her friend getting injured. Anyway she was sure they would be held for ransom and returned to Camelot. As the leader came towards the captured women Morgana looked him in the eye refusing to be cowed.

The leader was a man in his forties and looked strong and brutal. He looked at the two women as if they were meat. This made them both shiver with fear, although they both did their best to hide it. Morgana pulled Gwen to her side. As the man bowed in a cynical fashion. "Lady Morgana La Fey nice of you to keep us company, my name is Kendrick and I will be your host for the next few days, behave and you and your maidservant will remain unharmed. If you don't well I'm sure my men will have use for you both"

Returning the man's look Morgana demanded. "Since you know who we are, I suggest you let us go and you will be given safe passage out of the Kingdom. King Uther is not a man to allow his people to be treated in this way."

Kendrick tipped back his head and laughed. "Let you go, when we have only just captured you, I think not my Lady" he leered at the pair, before continuing "You are worth a lot of money to me my lady, but your maidservant is just insurance to ensure your good behavior. Otherwise she is just not worth keeping around. Not unless she earns her keep in other ways."

Gwen blushed at the insinuation and Morgana pulled her friend closer. "Leave her alone or you get nothing! I will promise you extra if you ransom her with me"

Kendrick sneered "Unfortunately for you I won't be dealing with your King, you see I am being paid by someone else for you" he turned to his men. "Get their horses and let's get going, I want to get rid of our cargo by tomorrow night"

With that the two women were bundled onto their horses and the group rode off. After they had left one of the figures on the ground dragged himself up and made his way slowly and painfully back down the road. He was lucky in finding a horse that had escaped, it took the man some time to mount but when he did the horse set off back to Camelot, knowing where it's stable and food was. The knight was sorely injured, but knew he had to take news back to the castle about the attack, if it was the last thing he did he could at least die with honour.

It was several hours before the lone horse rode into the town. Immediately the King and Prince were informed and before he died the Knight informed the king what had happened. Unfortunately Gaius and Merlin couldn't save the knight from dying. With half an hour Prince Arthur and his best knight rode off, determined to find the two women. At a slower pace followed a team to collect the dead men and return them for burial.

Kendrick wasted no time in traveling back to the headquarters of his boss. Hengist was notoriously short tempered and hated failure of any sort. To raise to a commander as Kendrick had doe had taken time and a ruthless nature. He had no idea why the leader wanted the Lady Morgana and cared even less. He just wanted the large reward offered for her delivery. With luck the maidservant would be handed over to him as part of his reward. That night they camped up, by midday the following day the journey would be over. After giving the women a small amount to eat and drink they were tied up to prevent escape as the men enjoyed a relaxing drink, leaving a few men to guard the camp and keep watch for intruders or followers.

As darkness settled and the men began to fall asleep Morgana whispered to Gwen "I am going to try to break out ropes, I might be able to burn them through with my…skills"

Even now Morgana found it hard to admit she could use magic. Gwen looked at her in fear "Can you? I mean without hurting yourself? And what will we do then?"

"If I can get us loose we can get to the horses and ride out of here, if we can get to the picket line we could let the rest of the horses go, the men are so drunk it will take them ages to round them up" Morgana replied

"What about the guards? My lady I think we should wait, they won't dare harm you. The Prince will find us"

Morgana looked at Gwen "I might be safe but what about you? No we escape tonight. And if anything happens and we get separated just keep riding and don't stop…..promise me Gwen."

Gwen looked at her friend and mistress "I can't do that!" she insisted

"You can and you will, they won't do anything to me" Morgana insisted "I want your promise now"

Very reluctantly Gwen made the promise adding "As long as you promise the same."

Morgana nodded and then whispered "If you get chance grab a sword or knife as we escape."

Morgana focused all her energies on the rope that bound her, she could feel the familiar hum of energy under her shin and her magic came to the fore. Then as it seemed to be in her grasp she said "forbaerne" and felt the heat of flame lick at the rope that bound her hands behind her back. She pulled as the heat got stronger and the rope parted. Quickly dousing the flame Morgana turned and undid Gwens bindings so they could them free their legs. Looking round for any sign of the guards the two women started to make their way to the horses and freedom.

Meanwhile Arthur and his group had been riding as fast as they could, each man having a string of three horses, so they could swop and not tire them. Merlin was finding the pace of travel hard but forced himself to keep up. He might well be needed when they found the women. He dreaded what they would find. Gaius had quickly told him how to treat the women if they had been abused. But the thought of either of his friends being treated that way made his blood boil. They soon reached the sight of the ambush and as Arthur and the knights looked for sign, Merlin checked the bodies to see if by chance there were any survivors. There were none. The men quickly fed the horses letting them drink at a nearby stream, then eating a cold meal they followed the trail Arthur had found. The group rode well into the dusk until it was no longer safe to ride and they could no longer follow the trail, even with torches.

It was a sad and angry group that settled down for the night. Merlin gathered some firewood as the knights cared for their horses. Merlin soon had some food on cooking, not that any of the men felt hungry, but they ate knowing they needed to keep up their strength. As they settled for the night Arthur turned to Merlin and whispered.

"I know this is difficult for you, but you must trust me. Do you have magic?" he demanded softy "Because if you do and you can use it to help Morgana and Gwen I want you to."

Merlin looked at the Prince his eyes round and his heart beating wildly. Now what was he supposed to do, more than ever he wished he had the maturity to make the kinds of decisions he found himself faced with. He had never felt so young and helpless and scared. If he said yes what would the Prince do? Was it a trap? After all the Prince believed magic was evil and its practitioners evil. Merlin wanted so much to do the right thing, but he couldn't do that if the Prince killed him, and he didn't want to die without seeing his mother again.

Arthur looked at the boy in front of him, remembering that he was just that, a boy of sixteen summers. "Look I give you my oath I will not harm you, but you could hear the dragon talk in your mind, you helped the druid boy and his father escape and I am beginning to wonder if you had anything to do with the defeat of the griffins" after a short pause he added. "Not to mention you just lit a fire with damp wood." The Prince gave a small smirk. "If you have any magic at all or can help in any way I want you to help the Lady Morgana and Gwen, it's their lives on the line."

The Prince put his hand on Merlin shoulder to anchor him as he could see the panic and fear in the boy in front of him. "I am NOT my father, I am beginning to realise that his views may well not be mine. If you can communicate with them it might make all the difference to us recovering them safely"

Merlin took a deep breath and looked ready to run but he looked the Prince in the eye "I could try" he murmured so softly the Prince only just caught his reply.

Arthur let out a sigh "Thank you, tell them we are on our way, and ask if they know where they are, and while you are doing that I will go and tell Gwaine to join us, he must be cold away from the fire…..did you know he was following us?"

Merlin shock his head, hardly taking in what had been said. The Prince knew of his magic and wasn't going to kill him! Then as understanding sank in Merlin stood up and went to the edge of the group and sat down in the shadows to concentrate and see if he could contact Morgana.


	27. Chapter 27

In fact Merlin hadn't even noticed the second part of the Princes statement until Gwaine walked into the light of the fire with the Prince.

"What are you doing here?" Merlin demanded as soon as he registered the new arrival.

Gwaine grinned "Keeping an eye on you of course, you might need me, you do seem to attract trouble"

Merlin glared at the other man "I do not! It's the Prince!"

Arthur gave a small grin before saying "I agree with Gwaine and what's more I do not attract trouble. Give your friend some food and then do as I asked" with that he turned to his knights "Men make sure your horses are well cared for and then settle down for the night, we leave at first light. I'll take first watch"

The Prince looked across at Merlin, it was clear to the teenager that the Prince wanted him to report if he had any luck. Merlin had given Gwaine some stew and set out his bed roll ready for him to settle down "You're an idiot, why did you follow us? You should have known you would be seen"

Between mouthfuls Gwaine grinned "Glad the stew smelled good and also it's always good to have a fire and company. Anyway maybe I wanted to be seen. Easier to look after you if I'm nearby"

"I can look after myself!" Merlin snapped.

"I know you can, but then sometimes you are so busy looking after others you forget you need looking after." Gwaine pointed out as he led down on his bedroll.

Merlin waited for the camp to settle then he moved away to the edge of the camp on the pretext of checking his horse. Once there he used his horse to cover what he was doing and concentrated on his connection with Morgana, he didn't expect to be able to sense her from a distance, that was why he hadn't thought to try before, after all it wasn't something he had ever tried. It was sometime before he felt a sense of his new friend. He could feel fear and determination, which didn't surprise him in the least. He tried to send back the sense that they were coming to rescue them and try to work out what direction. It was then that her felt Morgana's power and knew she had used it to escape. He stood up and hurried to were Gwaine led by the fire, kneeling down he was about to speak when Gwaine looked him straight in the eye.

"Are you going to tell me what's going on?" he demanded

Merlin frowned "What do you mean?"

"I might like a drink or two and a pretty woman but I am not a fool Merlin, I know when something smells off"

Merlin grinned at his new friend "Your feet probably, joking aside I think Arthur knows about" he wriggled his fingers "And he has asked me to help find the Lady Morgana. So as I don't want to confirm his suspicions, or at least let him know the extent of my powers. So will you play along with me and pretend to know the area well enough to move just before dusk?"

Gwaine looked at Merlin and frowned "I won't let him hurt you Prince or no"

"I can look after myself Gwaine now will you help or not?" Merlin said impatiently

"Of course I will" With that Gwaine stood up "No time like the present then perhaps I can get some sleep."

"You are a good friend" Merlin grinned "Now just play along, stay here until I call you"

Arthur saw Merlin approaching and waited silently for him, once Merlin was close enough Arthur looked at the youngster then raised an eyebrow in question. Merlin stopped and grinned.

"You learnt that from Gaius didn't you?" he said with a smile.

"Never mind that! Have you found anything out?" Arthur demanded.

Merlin looked at him and for a moment questioned what he was doing as now Gwaine in danger as well. Arthur read his indecision "I told you I am not my father, the Lady Morgana is like a sister to me. Please of you know anything tell me now"

It was the please that did it, Merlin didn't think that was something that the other man said that often. So taking a deep breath he said "I managed something, not sure what exactly, except that I know they have escaped and they are due north. I think I have asked her to find somewhere to hide and told her we are coming"

Arthur looked at Merlin "You think?

"Look I haven't tried that before, but I could sense them" Merlin said defensively. "Now what do you want me to do?"

Arthur ran his hand through his hair "I wish it were morning, we can do nothing until first light, we would only hurt the horse's and ourselves if we rode through unfamiliar territory in the dark" frustration clear in his voice.

"What if you had a guide?" Merlin asked thinking quickly, he wasn't about to admit what he could do, but knowing Gwaine would play along Merlin hoped he could carry out what he had planned.. Merlin was very worried about his friends.

"Why do you know the area?" Arthur demanded

"No, but Gwaine does" Merlin said with his fingers crossed behind his back.

Arthur went and woke up one of the other men to take over from him and then walked with Merlin to where Gwaine was waiting. As they sat close together near the fire Merlin spoke once more "Sire I believe if we head out in a couple of hours, allowing everyone and the horses to be rested I believe we can find the Lady Morgana and return her and her maidservant to safety"

Arthur cocked his eyebrow once more "A feeling? Is that what you are going to call it, still don't trust me Merlin?" Arthur paused saying no more not sure if Gwaine knew of Merlin's magic. "So does this feeling allow you to know which direction we need to travel?"

Merlin blushed at the sarcastic tone the Prince used "It does Sire."

Gwaine looked at the Prince. "We have talked it through, if we leave I can get us close enough to the area before it gets light, no one would expect us to travel in the dark, as you can't follow sign then. Merlin can ride in front with me when we set off"

Arthur looked from one to the other "And why would I allow our physician to be in such a position of peril?"

Gwaine smirked "He has very good eyesight" after a cheeky grin he added "I'm sure you can think of a reason Princess"


	28. Chapter 28

It was a strange ride the group set out on. Still dark but with enough moonlight to give some visibility. With Gwaine and Merlin in front they made steady progress, Merlin could have gone faster, but was well aware they needed to make their journey believable. As they rode he kept trying to contact Morgana and was sure he had got enough through so she would know they were on their way. But the women were clearly some distance away.

Morgana and Gwen meanwhile had got out of the camp and were making their way to the horse line. Morgana could sense something but wasn't sure what. She felt a feeling of relief from something inside her, assuming it was Merlin. But she didn't want to risk she was wrong, so continued with her escape plan, such as it was. They managed to get to the horse line without being spotted, but there their luck ran out.

The man left to guard the horses was fed up, he had wanted to rest and relax with the rest of them, but because he had pissed of Kendrick he was stuck on guard duty for the second night running. But he knew better than to relax his guard. If the horses got away for any reason he knew it would be him running after them. So, when he saw the two figures creeping towards him he watched them carefully. Not putting it past the leader to test him out. Well whoever it was wouldn't get past him! As he watched he realized it was the two women prisoners. Moving between them and the horses he shouted to raise the alarm. Then rushed at the nearest one and grabbed her.

It was Gwen, she struggled and shouted at Morgana to run. "You promised" she shouted, before kicking out at the guard.

Morgana cursed as she saw what was happening and heard the camps other men shouting and coming towards her. Knowing that if she was captured no one would be able to find help she very reluctantly ran past the struggling pair and jumped on a horse and pulled it free, scaring the others as she did so by letting out a scream. Galloping off as fast as she could, many of the other horses running into the surrounding forest. Luckily Morgana was an expert rider and having no saddle wasn't the hindrance it could have been. Gwen was soon held fast and waited her fate. But at the same time was pleased to see Morgana keeping her promise.

Morgana rode like the devil was after her, and in many ways, it was. The men that could grab a horse did so, but by the time they had their saddles on Morgana had a head start. Deciding for now to keep to the open areas so she could put as much distance as she could between her and her followers. Hoping she was heading in the right direction to meet up with her rescuers. As the sun began to rise Morgana was still evading her captors. She had rested her horse for as long as she dared, not wanting it to drop dead from exhaustion. But she knew in doing so she was risking capture. Her flowers were hampered as they couldn't track her in the dark and where Morgana could she was keeping of the skyline.

The Prince and his group were making steady progress and it was getting lighter by the minute allowing them to speed up. They to rested their horses for a short time before heading off once more. As they reached the base of a cliff Leon spoke up.

"Sire I recognize this place from when we followed some slave traders many years back, it was one of my first patrols. We will need to go around this area to be able to get past the hills with the horses. It's far too steep to take them over."

Arthur glared at the delay "Is there no way through?"

Leon stooped and gave the matter some thought. "We were told of a cave system that went through the hills, but we didn't use it as Wildeoren live in the caves."

Gwaine looked up Wildeoren?" he repeated a question in his voice.

Arthur grimaced "Like giant baby rats, and they are partial to human flesh." He told the other man.

"Better not use that then." Gwaine said.

"How much time will it cut off." Arthur asked his knight.

"Several hours Sire" Leon admitted. "We didn't use it before as there was no need to take the risk." He paused thinking once more. "I recall that the old castle the slave traders were using as a headquarters was also connected to the tunnels."

Arthur smirked "Then some of us best go through. Morgana's captors must be heading somewhere and the castle sounds as good a place as any. I'll take a couple of men and go that way and you take the rest and the horses the long route."


	29. Chapter 29

The men decide the stop and eat and let the horses rest before moving on. They were at the foothills of the mountains and the terrain was rough and rocky. When they were ready to move on Arthur turned to Leon "You take most of the men and go to the pass and met us. If you find Morgana and Gwen take them back to safety and send one man to tell us. I will take Gwaine and Merlin and we will go through the caves."

Leon looked horrified "But Sire you need to take some knights with you."

"I have Gwaine, he might not be a knight but he can fight and is as good as anyone with a sword. Also, he isn't known as someone from Camelot, that might be useful."

"And Merlin?...Sire" Leon added the Sire as he saw Arthur begin to scowl.

Arthur snorted "You heard the King, he stays with me. He isn't much use in a fight but if either of the women are hurt…" Arthur paused "Just do as you are ordered Leon, get going, and take our horses."

Leon realizing he had no choice but to do as ordered took the reins of the Princes horse and set off.

Merlin was insulted by what he heard, but them again no one really knew what he was capable of. Other than Gwaine who winked at him. As Arthur led the way to the cave Merlin spotted a bush to one side. He stopped and started to pick the berries.

"Come on Merlin we haven't time for that!" Arthur growled.

With that Merlin started to squash the berries over this face and hands. "They stink but they will mask our smell to the Wolverine. It might help, I for one don't fancy being eaten alive." He handed Arthur and Gwaine some of the berries.

The other men screwed up their faces at the smell but could see what Merlin said made sense. Gwaine couldn't help but point out. "At least if we get separated we can sniff each other out."

The men made their way into the cave Arthur turned to Merlin "I think now is as good as a time as any to admit you have magic. Because we need a light and I'm not sure if we have time to make torches, and I for one have no candles with me."

Merlin swallowed several times. It was one thing for the Prince to have suspicions and quite another for him to out himself completely. Gwaine looked at his friend "He's right you know, we need to help those beautiful ladies. Don't worry I will kill him if he hurts you, Crown Prince or no."

With that Arthur gave Gwaine a glare. "I think you will find that is treason" he said

"Nah, I am not a citizen of Camelot and neither if it comes to that is Merlin." Gwaine grinned.

Merlin looked from one man to the other and made his mind up, after all his powers had been given to him for Arthur, so it made sense for him to know, so he said. "Leoht" and a blue sphere of light appeared.

Gwaine grinned "Handy"

Arthur had done his best not to flinch at the open use of magic but he knew Merlin had noticed. It was one thing to say he didn't have a problem and quite another to see it used so easily. At the same time, he was grateful to Merlin for trusting him. "What else can you do?"

"All sorts" Merlin said nervously, not willing to admit how strong he was.

"Umm" can the reply "Well if you can help at any stage I would be grateful f you just spoke up and say so"

Gwaine spoke softly "Might be an idea to keep the noise down the beasties might not smell us but they will hear us. I assume they are blind? Living down here in the dark and all."

The other two took the hint as they made their way through the tunnel. They heard a noise and stood still, pressing themselves against the tunnel wall as on huge Wildeorin scurried along the tunnel coming towards them sniffing all the time. It clearly smelt the berry's but decided it wasn't of interest and continued past. Merlin didn't think he had ever seen such an ugly creature. It really did look like a giant bald baby rat.

As soon as the beast was well passed them, and wouldn't hear their footsteps, they started on their journey once more. There were several tunnels branching off in all directions, but Arthur selected the one that seemed to be going straight ahead. He was relieved to eventually feel the movement in the air that suggested they were coming to the outside once more.

Morgana rode as if the very devil was after her. She felt guilty but realized the best thing she could do for Gwen was try to get away and find help. The goddess was on her side because she was heading straight for Leon and the knights. Gwen in the meantime was dragged back to Kendrick's camp. The men were none to gentle and she had no chance to get away. Once in front of Kendrick she was made to look him in the eye. The bandit had a calculating look in his eye.

"If I go back without Princess Morgana Hengist will not be amused." He looked at his men who clearly agreed. Gwen realized then that the man she was being taken to was worse than the men that held her. The thought filed her with dread. Kendrick spoke again "What say you men, do you think the servant will pass for the mistress? That will give us enough time to get back out from the base and give the boss time to calm down."

There seemed to be a general consensus that that would be the best course of action, unless Morgana could be recaptured. Kendrick pushed Gwen into a tent "Tidy yourself up, the better you look the less chance Hengist will keep you and not give you to either his men or the Wildeoren."


	30. Chapter 30

By the time Gwen and the bandits had reached Hengist's base the other side of the mountains Morgana was in sight of the knights led by Sir Leon. But Leon stood no chance of obeying his orders. Morgana was weary and dirty, but there was no way that she was allowing Leon and the knights to take her back to Camelot, not when her maid and friend was still in the hands of Kendrick. Nothing Leon could say would sway her. So, after stopping long enough for the woman to eat, drink and freshen up in a nearby stream Leon managed to get her to have a short rest before they turned to ride back the way she had come. The knight fully believed not even Arthur could have persuaded his sister, even if he had been there.

Gwen did the best she could, even putting on her mistress's cape, but she knew there was no way anyone with any sense would believe she was a Lady of the Court and not a servant. But Kendrick seemed to think it would work and so she was forced back onto a horse and they rode the remining distance to the base. As they arrived Kendrick turned to Gwen and snarled

"Not only our lives but yours depends on this working girl, so make it good. Because your death will be harder than ours."

Gwen was to frightened to speak. As they went into the building her fear went up a notch if that was possible, she was no coward but the looks she was getting from the men they encountered filled her with terror. They were as good as stripping her with their eyes. As she was dragged into the main hall she saw Hengist for the first time. He was a stocky man dressed in dirty firs and leathers. His eyes were hard and unfeeling. Kendrick pushed her towards the leader "Here she is boss"

Hengist looked her up and down before taking her hand and pulling her into the seat beside him. Then he spoke to Kendrick "You did well, have drink while I talk to her ladyship. But before I do, how did it go? Any problems?"

Kendrick looked at his boss and started to relax "No boss smooth as a whistle."

"I would have expected a lady such as this to have a maid. Where is she?" Hengist asked his voice deceptively calm. Kendrick didn't pick up on the hit of menace underlying the words.

Gwen started to shake as the leader rubbed his thumb across her hand. She did her best to channel what she knew Morgana would be like in such a situation and attempted to pull her hand away. But Hengist held her tight.

"She died in the fighting" Kendrick said his voice tinged with regret for the first time. "Pity she was a pretty thing, could have enjoyed her."

Hengist waved his free hand over his shoulder at the man behind him, who moved forward "I don't like being lied to Kendrick, I gave you one simple job and you are lying to me." He raised Gwen's hand in the air "These are no lady's hands, you have tried to hoist the servant on me as a lady! You know the penalty for failure."

Kendrick had already started to try and move back towards the door but the crowd got behind him and the man Hengist had summoned moved forward. He was huge and Kendrick, hard as he was, stood no chance. The bandit was forced to enter a cage in the corner of the room, he whimpered as the door shut "No Please Hengist, I have served you for years, please give me another chance." Gwen noticed the real terror in his voice and wondered at it. She didn't have long to think about it.

Hengist shouted at a man stood near the wall. "Open the door to the tunnels" Kendrick went to the door and frantically tried to open it. As the door opened Gwen could see the tunnel entrance behind and the men in the room started baying for blood. It was only a couple of minutes later when Gwen heard shuffling and snorting and a very large and ugly animal come from the tunnel into the cage. It looked like a large hairless rat, its teeth were huge and it sniffed and moved closer to the terrified man before grabbing him in its mouth. The screams were awful to here and death did not come quick. Gwen closed her eyes but the sound cut though her like a knife.

Hengist pulled her closer "Now my little one what do I do with you? Shall I give you to my men or the Wildeorin? Which do you think you prefer?" s

His smile was cold and hard, his eyes twinkling with the thoughts he was having. "Yu see the Lady Morgana would have fetched me a pretty penny, but a servant, well Uther won't pay a thing for you."

Gwen her voice breaking stuttered "My l lady will pay, she will Sire she will"

Hengist smiled, but it wasn't a nice smile "Got away did she? So Kendrick couldn't do anything proper, I at least thought she died. So, you really think I can get anything for you?"

"Yes Sire, please sire give her chance!"

Hengist nodded thoughtfully "Alright I will keep you alive for a while, but if I don't hear something soon I will take you myself then give you to my little pet. Your death will not be an easy one."

He turned to his man once more "Put her in a cell" he demanded. Gwen was dragged away and thrown into a dark and bare cell, where she sat in the corner to scared to move.

Arthur. Merlin and Gwaine meanwhile had found a small exit and pushed through it into the lower levels of the old castle. When they found out they decided to risk it rather than continue on the main tunnel as they had heard a man's death screams not far ahead where the tunnel slopped upwards. Thankful at least it wasn't Gwen or Morgana.

Arthur went first and found himself in an empty area, ne that had clearly nor been used for years if the cobwebs were anything to go by. Signally for the others to follow they started to make their way out of the room and up the corridor. Hearing what sounded like a kitchen up ahead Merlin tugged at Arthur's arm. "Let me go first, no one looks at a servant. They must have some of those. I can't see this lot doing their own work. Even if its captives."

Reluctantly Arthur was forced to agree. If anyone spotted Merlin they would be less likely to think of him as a threat. "Just go careful" Arthur and Gwaine warned in the same breath.

Merlin gave the other two a big grin "I always am!" Merlin walked round the corner and sure enough there were several emaciated looking people working at preparing a meal. All clearly frightened of a burly woman watching over them. Spotting Merlin the she shouted at him "The boss sent you for the grub has he? Well get over here then!"

Merlin walked closer and got cuffed round the ear for his troubles and handed a large plate "Take this up to Hengist the other will follow, then come back there is a prisoner to feed."

Merlin looked up at the woman and did his best cower "Boss said for me to take to the prisoner, he wants um alive. Not much mind just enough."

"Well you best do that, not seen you before, where the hell did he find you! you know where to go?" she demanded thrusting some stale bread and water at him. Then sighing at his lost expression snorted "Bloody useless like the rest of um!" she have him a push out into the corridor "Down to the left second door down the steps the guard will point out which cell." Merlin shuffled back out looking cowed.

Once out of sight he turned to the two men stood to the right of the door and waved them forward. Before he headed down the stairs Gwaine grabbed him. "You're a good actor, ever thought of joining the minstrels?"

"Lucky, that's what he was." Arthur said

"Na, people see what they expect." Merlin told him "I'm slender and look underfed, or so Gaius always says, so I just used that." He didn't add that he had added a glamour to make him look a lot younger, many boys worked as servants from about ten years old.

"Now how we doing this?" Gwaine asked Arthur.

"I'll go down and see if it is them, and how many done there." Merlin said and before anyone could stop him he was gone. As he went round the corner in the stairs his eyes flashed gold once more and he appeared as a ragged servant, younger than he was and no threat whatsoever to the guards."

The guard at the bottom looked at the food in his hands and turned up his nose. "I ain't eating that just as well let her have it" he growled pointing at a cell and opening the door. Merlin wet in and saw Gwen. She looked frightened and as he walked in she didn't even look up. Again using his magic to block the guard hearing he spoke "Gwen its me Merlin, don't react. But we are here to rescue you, where is Morgana"

Gwen tensed and looked carefully at Merlin and took the bread and water, whispering "She got away"

Merlin grinned "Back soon" he told her and left the cell. As he went to go passed the two guards he whispered 'Sfeffin' and the men sank down asleep. He then hit them with the tray to make out he had knocked them out and called out "Come down sorted"

Arthur and Gwaine walked round the corner, Arthur looked at the guards "What the hell?" he exclaimed.

Gwaine was doing his best not to laugh.

Merlin looked at the prince keeping his face straight. "They turned their back" he shrugged. "Morgana escaped Gwen is here, the rest of the cells are empty."


	31. Chapter 31

Arthur didn't buy the story he had been told, but decided it wasn't the time to question Merlin. As Gwaine tied up the guard and dragged him into the cell Arthur gently questioned Gwen. Then with Arthur happy that Morgana wasn't in a cell somewhere they quickly made their way back down the corridors. Stopping at a small arrow slit window to look out for signs of Leon and the others.

"They should be her by now" Arthur said "We need to get out the castle and find them, if we go back the way we came they won't now we have gone and take unnecessary risks trying to rescue the lady's." But it was clear it wouldn't be an easy task, they had some way to go and needed to avoid any people.

Looking at Gwaine he made a decision "You three go back the way we came and wait at the exit to the tunnel. I will make my way out and find Sir Leon"

Merlin glared at the Prince. "No way! I'm going with you!"

Gwaine grinned at the Princes indignant expression. "No good arguing Princess, take him with you he will come in useful. I'll take the young lady to safety." Without waiting for an answer he towards the tunnel entrance taking Gwen with him. They had a near scrape as they were spotted by the cook but Gwen thought quickly and distracted her pretending to be a maidservant taking her beau off for some time together. The pair headed back down the tunnels as quickly as they could. Without the Warlock, he needed to use normal ways to light their path. Gwen didn't protest, she knew the Princes task would be hard enough without worrying about her and she knew Merlin would help, as long as he didn't expose himself too much. They made good time and were soon outside where they headed for the trees to find a hiding place and shelter while they waited. Unfortunately, they chose the same place a wide boar was resting, bad tempered creature with no fear it charged at Gwaine who drew his sword and pushed Gwen "Get behind a tree, better still climb it."

They were gone before Arthur could stop them. But although he would have preferred to go alone, he had to admit to himself, not that he would ever say it, having Merlin with him might be useful. Still not sure what powers the young man did have, he still had more than him, and they would need all the luck they could make for themselves. Arthur also knew that once they were back at Camelot he needed to have a frank discussion with Merlin.

Merlin was careful not to expose his powers more than he needed to but he carefully made it easier for them to remain undiscovered. At one stage even shielding them with a glamour, successfully keeping the fact from the Prince. He would have preferred to slow time but thought the Prince would be sure to notice. As they approached the side door they needed to exit the castle they had to stop as a guard stood at the door. Arthur pulled Merlin back around the corner.

"I need you to distract him, he will think you are a servant. Get him to face the other way and I will knock him out." The Prince whispered "And don't mess up!"

Merlin rolled his eyes and stooled around the corner like he didn't have a care in the world. He went to the door and went as if to go out. "Halt!" Snarled the guard. "You know damn well no one is to use these doors. Hengist's orders, you need to go to the main door or the kitchen entrance. In fact, scum like you best use that and not the main."

"I ain't scum" Merlin squawked with indignation, and putting on a cowed manner. "I only have an hour off and this door is closer to home, please Sir I need to check on my ill mum, she lives in the houses just outside."

"Those hovels! No wonder she's ill!" the guard smirked, he liked the power he had over the servant, he himself had to cower to the higher ups and it was nice to be able to take it out on someone, and he had been bored. "Now Bugger off and use the right door."

Merlin put his hand in his jacket and pulled out a wine skin he had picked up from the guard in the cells, thinking it might be useful. It was almost empty but the guard's eyes glinted as he spotted it. "I have this, I was going to give it to mum, but please" as he spoke he moved to one side, this made the guard move in order to grab the skin. Merlin moved again and left the guards back to the corner Arthur was waiting at. The guard was so intent on Merlin he didn't see Arthur creep up.

The guard grabbed out and took the skin "You stole that, I'll have it and you can still go back where you should and be grateful I don't tell anyone you're a thief." Well that's what he would have said but the last word never came as Arthur brought down his dagger handle on the man's head and knocked him out. Arthur quickly dragged him into an alcove grabbing the keys to the door as he did so. The hitting the man once more to make sure he didn't wake up to soon he unlocked to door and looked out carefully. Seeing the coast clear he gestured to Merlin to follow.

As soon as they could they made the houses and kept to cover as much as they could, making their way to the open area beyond. Merlin followed in silence knowing better than to argue. They had almost made it to safety when they were spotted by one of the mercenaries who was riding toward the castle. The both saw him at the same time. Realizing that Arthur stood out, his clothes being far to good for the area he was in. Merlin decided to act and he quickly cast a spell and the horse reared and threw its rider, the man fell badly and didn't move.

Arthur realizing what had happened looked at Merlin before grabbing the horse and mounting it, he held his hand down "Come on idiot, up behind me before we are seen."

Merlin ran and did as asked, the two rode into the wooded area. Making their way carefully it wasn't long before they were heading the way that Arthur estimated Leon would be.

Back at the cave entrance Gwaine knew that on foot he had little chance of killing the creature but would die trying. Just before the animal reached Gwaine a man on horseback arrived at a run and leant f=down stabbing the creature through the side. Gwaine quickly added a stab to the throat before jumping out the way. The two wounds were enough to kill it.

Gwaine looked up at the rider "Thank you my friend, we were lucky! I wouldn't have done it without you." Then he grinned "But now we have something to eat."

It was clear to him that they had met up with a knight who was waiting for them. "I don't remember you my friend" he added.

The knight looked at Gwaine "I am new and was near the back. You were with the Prince at the front." Then looking around once more he demanded "Where's the Prince?"

Gwaine grinned "He should be out of the castle by now and looking for Sir Leon"

The knight then spotted Gwen and it was clear to Gwaine the knight liked what he saw. "My lady, the Princess is safe, she is with Sir Leon having refused to go back, she was worried about you."

Gwaine looked from the knight to Gwen and back, a smile on his face.

Gwen was worried "Is she alright?"

"She is my lady" came the reply

"I am not a lady, I am a maidservant." Gwen protested

"You are lady to me" came the smooth rely. "I'm sorry I didn't introduce myself, I am only recently at Camelot having traveled to join them, my name is Sir Lancelot."


End file.
